If You Can't Beat'em Join'em
by TwiHard24
Summary: When Bella moves to Forks and finds out there's no softball team she tries out for the baseball team, and makes it. What will happen at the championship game? Will her and her co. captain ever realize they feel like more than just teammates? All Human.
1. I'm Going to Try

If You Can't Beat'em Join'em

Chapter 1

I am so happy to escape the newlyweds and be here in Forks, WA. Well, not completely happy. I will miss my mom, and the sun, but that's about it. I stepped off the plane and was greeted by Charlie. Of course he was wearing his police uniform and brought the cruiser. Why couldn't he bring something more…normal?

"Hey Ch-Dad," I said giving him a little hug.

"Hey Bells. Are you excited to start school tomarrow?" he asked smiling at me. I was glad that he was happy I was coming to live with him. I hadn't been to Forks since I was twelve.

"Yeah, I am. Do they have a softball team?" I asked knowing that the season is starting really soon.

He bit his lip and gave me a nervous smile. Uh oh, what's going on? "Actually Bella, they don't have a softball team. They haven't had one for about five years."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked angrily. Softball is what I _do._ That's my _thing._ And I will not let the small town of Forks take it away from me. "Do they have a baseball team?" I asked as a plan started to form in my head.

"Bella, I don't want you to try out for the baseball team," Charlie said figuring out my plan as we drove down the high way.

"You don't think I could make it?" I asked incredulously. If he doesn't think I can make it, he's insane. I started getting offters for college scholarships _last year,_ when I was a _sophomore._

"That's not it," he reassured me quickly. "I just don't think the boys will like that and I don't want anyone to get hurt." When he says _anyone_, I'm pretty sure he means _anyone who wants to keep me from playing my sport._

"Dad, I'm not going to fight with anyone about it. I'll show up to try outs and see what happens. I know I'm good enough, and maybe if they know that too they'll give me a chance," I said coolly. And if they don't hand over they chance I'm willing to forcefully take it-but Charlie doesn't need to know that.

"Okay, I trust you Bells. Just be careful," he said smiling at me. He loves that I like playing softball/baseball so much. "Try outs are at 3:30 day after tommarow," he added looking back at the road.

I smiled widely at him. He had already looked it up just incase I wanted to join. Maybe living with Charlie won't be as awkward as I thought.

Beeeeeeeeeep! I smacked the top of my alarm clock hard. It fell with a crash to the floor. I'm not a morning person, and anyone who wakes me up _will_ feel my wrath. I sighed and crawled slowly out of bed and into the shower. The warm water loosened my muscles and woke me up. I blow dried my hair and put on sweat pants, a white adidas t-shirt, and my nikes.

"Hey Bella," Charlie said looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Hey Dad. I'm going to be a little late getting home. I'm going to practice a bit and I would rather not break any of your windows if I don't have to," I said smiling slyly at him. I've broked about every window in this house playing softball.

"Sure Bella, but be back before it's dark. Okay?" he said smiling a bit remembering how proud he was that his only daughter could hit the ball harder than all the neighborhood boys.

"Okay Dad, see you later," I said slinging my backpack over my shoulder and grabbing my softball bag. When I opened the door I stopped in surprise when I saw the old red truck parked in the drive way. I turned around and called into the house, "Dad, whose car is that?"

"Yours, I hope you like it, keys are in the ignition," he said simply.

I squealed like any other girl and said, "Thank you!" I ran out the door and hopped into the truck. I loved it.

I was a little bit relieved when I pulled into the school parking lot and saw that my car didn't stick at all. It was filled with older cars-except on shiney silver volve parked right in the middle-but it was still nice. I left my softball bag in my truck and headed to the main office building.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan," I said to the older lady behind the desk.

"Of course, here is your schedule, a map of the school, and that piece of paper right there has to be signed by all of your teachers and returned here at the end of the day," she said pointing out each one of the papers on her desk.

"Thanks," I said before turning to go out the door.

"Have a nice first day," she said pleaslantly.

I looked at my schedule:

1 period: English

2 period: Trigonometry

3 period: Free period

4 period: World History

5 period: Lunch

6 period: Biology

7 period: Gym

I smiled happily when I saw that I had a free period. That gave me extra time to be ready for tommarow. I put m schedule back in my pocket and headed towards the building marked English. When I stepped inside I handed my slip of paper to the teacher and went to sit in the back of room so I wouldn't be stared at.

My first half of the school day went by in a blur of names gossip. By lunch I already knew the people I should avoid and the ones that are okay to talk to. For example I should avoid Lauren Malorey-the school slut-and Edward Cullen-the school player. It's also okay to talk to Angela Weber-the quiet girl in my English and World History class-and Mike Newton-the boy who showed me to my Trigonometry class.

So when lunch rolled around I contemplated sitting next to Angela but changed my mind when I found out we could eat lunch outside. I went over and sat on the bleachers by the school's baseball field and started eating my lunch. I wasn't really paying attention to anything when someone came up behind me and said, "Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley, you must be new here."

I turned to see a fairly short, girl with curly brunett hair and a large smile planted across her face. I smiled pleasantly at her and said, "yeah, I'm new. Bella."

"It's nice to meet you Bella, we have a couple of classes together," she said before sitting next to me. "So, where are you from?"

"Arizona, I came to live with my Dad," I told her.

"Wow, really warm down there, huh?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah, it was nice, but I really like how green it is here," I told her glancing at the cropping of trees that surround the back of school.

"You get used to it. We were wondering if you wanted to join the cheerleading squad," she asked suddenly.

"Huh?" I asked completely confused. What makes her think I would join the _cheerleading squad?_

"Well, Lauren Malory is the cheerleading captain and I'm co. captain and we think you have the cheerleading look. So, do you want to join?" she asked still smiling at me.

"Uh, no?" I said, still stunned that she would ask me to join a sport without even knowing if I can do it at all. Wait, the _look_? What's that supposed to mean?

"Why not?" she asked frowning now.

"Because I don't like cheerleading?" I said, making it sound more like a question.

All of a sudden another girl popped out of nowhere. She had blonde hair and scowl on her face. "What do you mean you don't like cheerleading?" she sneered at me. I'm guessing this is Lauren.

"I don't think _High School_ cheerleading should even be considered a sport. Unless you guys can do as many stunts as college squads can do, your not anyone's time," I told her honestly. As much as I would like to say cheerleading as a _whole_ is not a sport, that would be a complete lie. I've seen some college squads and couldn't imagine doing some of the stuff they do, but high school cheerleading is just stupid.

"I doubt you could even make the squad," she snapped back.

"Didn't you just offer me a spot? So didn't I technically already make it?" I asked raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Your messing with wrong person," the said glaring at me.

"Or maybe I'm messing with the _right_ one," I said my glare matching hers.

She looked at Jessica who was silent this entire time and snapped, "let's go Jessica, she's not worthy of being on the squad."

Jessica followed Lauren without a backwards glance at me. I shrugged to myself, I don't want to be friends with anyone who would be friends with _that_ anyway.

I was about to put my ipod back on when I heard a bunch of people laughing from a little ways behind me. I turned around to see a group of four people looking at Lauren and Jessica's retreating figures and laughing histerically.

The two boys in that group caught my attention first. One boy was huge and muscular with brown hair, the other boy was pretty tall and had honey-blonde hair. There were also two girls, one was blonde and could be a super model, and the other was short with black spikey hair.

I shrugged to myself again and turned to look back at the field. Just as I was about to take a bite out of my sandwich someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and saw the two girls who were laughing with those other guys standing behind me. Wow. They looked like models.

"Hi, I'm Alice," said the short girl. "We just wanted to tell you that that was the funniest we have ever seen in our entire lives," she said still laughing slightly.

"Yeah, no one has told off Lauren in a long time. It was pretty cool," the blonde girl said smiling at me.

"Um, thanks. I was just being honest," I said shrugging.

She smiled even more. "I'm Rosalie by the way," she said.

"Bella," I said smiling at her.

"We should really-" Rosalie started saying but was caught off by the bell.

"I guess we should go to class, but we should talk sometime," I said picking up my garbage and jumping off the bleachers.

"Definitely," Alice called before she turned to walk away.


	2. Tryouts

Try-Outs

Chapter 2

EPOV

"Whoa," Emmet said, suddenly stopping on our way to the car. I looked to the left, following his gaze. Someone was on the baseball field. He threw up a a ball, and crushed it. It cleared the fence in center field. We looked back at the guy who just hit and stared in amazement. He chucked the bat on the ground saying, "Damn it!" I raised my eyebrows as he jogged towards the fence.

"Was he made that it went over the fence?" I asked questioningly.

"Definitely mad," Jasper said nodding.

"He knows there's no gate to get to the other side of the fence, right?" Emmet asked when the guy was about halfway there. We watched as he suddenly sped up and full out sprinted to the fece. He jumped, his hands gripping the top of the ten foot fence and pulled himself over.

"I guess so," Jasper said and started walking again. We followed him, still thinking about that guys. "Who was that anyway?"

"I have no idea, he might be new or something," Emmet said shrugging.

"That would make sense," I said glancing back at the feil as the guy climbed over again. "I hope he tries out tommarow, we could really use someone who can hit it like that."

"What if it was a girl?" Alice said popping up in front of me before I opened the volvo's door.

I snorted, "girls can't hit the ball like that, much less climb a ten foot fence." She just shrugged and hopped into the back seat next to Jasper and Rose. Girls _can't_ play baseball.

BPOV

I threw up the second ball and hit it hard. As I watched it fly towards center field I though, _oops, too hard._ When it cleared the fence I threw my bat on the ground and swore, "Damn it!"

I hate it when I do that because I can never just bring myself to leave a perfectly good ball behind the fence. I started joggin to the fence, and sprinted toward it when I was halfway there. I jumped and grabbed the edge and pulled myself up. Wow. That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I landed with a thud on the ground stumbled a little.

I started looking through busheds and all over the ground. "Where is that friggin ball?" I asked myself.

"This ball?" a voice asked from behind me. I jumped in surprise and spun around. Alice.

"Holy crap Alice, do _not_ do that to me," I said grabbing the ball out of her hand. "Thanks-I didn't hit you, did I?" I asked remembering how many times that's happened before.

"Oh no, you didn't," she reassured me quickly. "I was walking out of the back building and saw it go over the fence, I figured I'd give it back to whoever hit it. Did _you _hit it?" she asked incredulously.

"Uh, yeah. I'm trying out for baseball tommarow, so I figured I get in _some_ practice, you know?" I said, curious as to see her opinion of me playing.

"Really? That is so cool!" she squealed, smiling widely.

"You think it's a good idea?" I asked uncertainly. "I really want to play, but my Dad would kill me if I had to _fight _my in."

"I think it's a brilliant idea. Rose and I are so coming to watch try outs tommarow!" she said happily. "Do you want to have lunch with us tommarow?" she asked smiling widely.

I smiled back, "Yeah, thanks Alice."

"No, _thank you_ Bella. I can't wait to see the boy's faces when you kick all of their asses," she said happily. "We're going to be really good friends," she added before turning away and jogging towards the barely visible parking lot.

"Thanks Alice, see you tommarow," I called after her.

"See ya," she said before disappearing. Wow, I'm actually going to have a friend who genuinely _wants_ me to play baseball, I thought as I climbed back over the fence. As I walked back to home plate I readjusted my baseball cap and started running again. I almost started laughing when I realized that anyone who saw me hit those would think I was a boy because you can't see my hair in the cap. _That _is ironic.

I woke up this completelky siked for once. I hopped into the shower, pulled my hair into a ponytail, put on another pair of sweat pants, and a gray t-shirt. "See ya later Charlie," I called as I jogged out of the house.

"Good luck with try outs Bells, don't let _anything _stop you from being on that team," he said smiling at me.

"_Anything?_" I asked incredulously. He knows exactly what my _anything_ is and he knows just how far I will go if I can. Let's just say it's bad for whoever stands between me and what I want. I make it bad for them.

"Anything," he said giving me a little shove out the door.

"Thanks Dad," I said before I got into the truck.

"Thank me by getting on that team," he said smiling. I smiled back and started the truck. This is going to be an interesting day.

"Hey Bella, you remember Rosalie," Alice said as they situated themselves on the bleachers next to me.

"Yeah. So, are you guys coming after school?" I asked curiously.

"Of course, when Alice told me about it I was so excited. Your going to be awesome and I can't wait to see the looks on the boys' faces," Rosalie said laughing.

"Our boyfriends and brothers are the team," Alice said smiling evily. "They don't really think girls can play sports, so this will be good."

"Who are your brothers?" I asked curiously. I get really mad when guys say girls can't play sports so I'll make sure I'm partnered up with them for some drills or something.

"My brothers are Edward and Emmet-Emmet's also Rosalie's boyfriend-and her brother is Jasper-who is my boyfriend," Alice explained.

I nodded thoughtfully, "Do you want me to teach them a little lesson. I wasn't planning on completely showing them all up, but if you want me too…" I trailed off as I saw the evil smiles appear on both their faces.

"This'll be great," Alice said happily right before the bell rang. "See you after school," Alice said in a sing-song voice. I laughed and heade to Biology.

Once again, no one was at my lab table when I got their. I sat down and started doodling again. I'm pretty sure I'm lab partners with Alice's brother, Edwar, if I remember right. He didn't see my face yesturday, so I'll try to keep that up again today. It'll just make it more fun for me later.

"Hi Bella," he said right when he sat down.

"Hey," I said simply.

"Were you sitting with Alice and Rosalie at lunch today?" he asked curiously.

"Yep, they're really nice," I said honestly.

"Alice is my sister," he added. I just nodded my head and continued doodling. "So, are you going to baseball try outs after school today? Alice and Rosalie are going to watch too," he said.

That time I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face. "Yeah, I am going actually," I said honestly. The the teacher started talking and I looked back to the front, making sure Edward couldn't really get a good look at my face.

When the bell rang I turned my back on Edward to gather my books. "I guess I'll see you after school then," he said to my back.

"Sure," I said getting up and heading quickly to gym.

I quickly grabbed my old softball bag and headed to the field after school. Rosalie and Alice were already there, waiting for me. When I saw that there were two other guys there-I'm guessing Emmet and Jasper-I put my bag behind the bleachers and sat next to Alice. "Hey guys," I said smiling to them.

"Emmet, Jasper, this our friend Bella. She's new here," Alice said gesturing to the two boys.

"Hey, are you watching try outs?" Jasper asked politely.

"Sort of," I said shrugging a bit. Rosalie and Alice had a little trouble holding back their giggles, but the guys didn't really notice. "So, how good is the baseball team anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Last year we were second place in the championships. We're hoping this new guy we saw batting the other day will show up, we would definitely win if we had him," Emmet said.

I exchanged a bit of a look with Alice, she nodded and I smiled. I guess someone did see me and thought I was a guy. Sweet.

"Do you have a team captain?" I asked curiously. I knew that person would have a bit of a say if I join the team or not.

"No, Coach L picks them after try outs. There are always two," Jasper said shrugging. I smiled a bit more now. Good, the coach will decide my fate-not some stupid boy.

"My brother Edward was one last year, along with another guy who graduated," Emmet said. I almost laughed. Edward who has been trying to get my attention for two days is going to hate me by the end of the day. That's funny.

We talked about random stuff for the rest of the time. Emmet and Jasper seemed like really cool guys, I hope they're okay with me on the team if I make it.

At 3:30 their were about twenty guys assembled by the field, talking to eachother about the try outs. There were also about ten other girls there too. Wow, that's lame. When the man that I assumed was the coach I excused myself from our small group to talk to him before he got to the field.

"Hey, you're the baseball coach, right?" I asked when I got his attention.

"Yeah, the boys call me Coach L. What do you need?" he asked curiously. He seemed nice enough…

"Actually, I wanted to try out for the team," I told him confidently.

He was surprised but he didn't look too surprised. "Your Bella Swan, right?" he asked.

Now I was surprised. How did he know me? "Uh, yeah. How did you…?"

"I talked to your Dad the other day. He told me all about you, and if your as good as he says you are, I would be happy for you to join the team," he said smiling.

"Thank you so much," I told him.

"It's no problem as long as you prove yourself today. I have a daughter who plays college softball, so I have no doubt a girl is capable of this," he added. I smiled at him before running back to Alice and Rose.

He showed up about thirty seconds after I did and stood in the center of the field. "Anyone who's trying out today, grap your mit and stant on the third base line," he said to the entire group. Emmet and Jasper went to stand over their right away-they already had their mits on-and I grabbed my mit out of my bag and stood at the end of the line.

"What are _you_ doing here?" the guy next to me asked. Of course that got the entire team's attention.

"I'm trying out," I said keeping my eyes focused on the smiling Coach L.

"You have got to be kidding me. Coach?" the kid called.

Coach L looked over to him and asked, "Problem?"

"Yeah, a girl is going to try out," he said clearly outraged. A couple of other guys said some bogus stuff about girls, but most just stared incredulously at me.

"Are you afraid she's going to be better than you Thompson?" Coach asked raising and eyebrow at him. I almost smiled, clearly he wants to have just as much fun I do with this.

"Fine, I just hope she doesn't get hurt," he muttered back. I almost snorted, this guy is the one who's going to get hurt.

"Alright boys-and girl-pair off and start warming up," he said. I pursed my lips and looked around. It didn't look like anyone really wanted to be my partner. "I'll pair with Bella," Coach said putting on his glove. I mouthed 'thanks' to him and he nodded to me, grabbing a baseball.

He went to the other side of the dirt across from me and lining up with the other boys. I noticed that everyone was basically focused on me.

Coach fired the ball to me and I caught it effortlessly and threw it back-hard-just to show the guys. "_Ow_. Bella, can you not throw that hard, I'm old," Coach said taking off his glove and shaking his hand. He smiled at me, but I knew that it really did hurt him.

"Sorry," I said shrugging.

"I'll partner with her Coach," a strangely familiar voice said. I looked over to see a bronze haired boy walk over to Coach L.

"Thanks Edward, I need some ice," he said rubbing his hand and heading towards the bench.

"Ready?" Edward asked me.

I rolled my eyes and said, "will you go easy on me?" My voice was dripping with sarcasm, but I couldn't tell if he heard it. He threw the ball to me, he just threw it like he would anyone else. I fired it back, just as hard as I did Coach. I saw that everyone was watching us and Edward knew that too. He cringed when he caught it but didn't say anything. I snickered quietly. We played catch for about ten more minutes, neither of us dropped it once. He started to throw it harder and harder, but I barely noticed.

"Alright, we're going to bat and field now. We'll rotate positions every time we have a new batter. Thompson, Hale, Emmet, and Swan are all up to bat first," Coach said eying me. He probably didn't believe what my Dad told him about my batting. "I want Edward pitching."

Hm. Edward's a pitcher? I wonder how he'll feel if he has some competition?

That Thompson guy was up first. He was pretty good. Coach let him hit the ball five times, they all stayed in the dirt though.

Jasper was next. He batted left handed, and was pretty good. Most of his went towards left field.

Emmet hit the ball hard. Almost all of his went somewhere in the outfeild and one hit the fence.

Then I was up. I grabbed my own bat-the Freak 98. The ball bounced off the bat at 98 miles an hour. I loved this bat. I approached the plate and took my stance. I saw the outfeild come in a bit and even the infeild. I ignored them and focused on Edward. I could tell he really wanted to strike me out, but I'm not going to let him.

The first one he pitched was a ball, so I let it go but followed the ball right to the glove with my head. He was a pretty fast pitcher, but I could hit it. I refocused Edward. The second one was right down the middle and I crushed it, I hit the fence in center field. I just stood their and watched all of their eyes follow the ball and their mouths drop open. The outfeilders didn't even chase after it.

When they all looked at me I smirked and took up my stance again. Then they all snapped out of it and got ready again. They got the ball to Edward and he pitched it down the middle hard again. This time I wanted it to go over the fence. I smacked the ball hard and watched it completely clear the fence in left field.

All the guys were completely stunned again. I just turned to look at Coach, he was just as amazed as the boys were. "Someone else can go if you want Coach," I said to him.

He looked at me stunned and said, "How did you do that?"

"Like this," I said swinging my bat at nothing. I heard a couple laugh and coach snapped out of it. I heard some people laughing from the sidelines and guessed that I was Alice and Rosalie.

"What position do you normally play?" Coach asked when he snapped out of it.

"All of them, but I was pitcher in Arizona," I said shrugging.

"We don't pitch underhand in baseball," some guys shouted from the field. I heard some other murmurs of agreement.

"I can pitch either way," I told Coach, ignoring the protests from the field.

"Give it a go Bella," Coach said sighing. I knew he didn't want all the boys to be upset, but how can he deny me the chance when I just cleared the fence.

I walked up to the mound and took the ball right of Edward's glove. He was still just staring at me. "Go," I whispered to him. He blinked a couple fo times and walked off the field.

"Just warm up a bit Bella," Coach said to me.

"Which way do you want me to pitch?" I asked him.

"Just show me both, I'm curious," he told me.

I shrugged and started underhand. I did a windmill pitch hard to the masked cather. I can throw it about 70 mph underhand when I want to, and he looked stunned and…hurt? "Ouch," I heard him mutter.

"Sorry," I said shrugging as he threw it back to me. Now I did overhand. I wound up and threw it hard to the catcher, I can throw it harder overhand than when I pitch underhand. When he caught it he stumbled back a bit.

"Boys, can I talk to all of you for a minute?" Coach asked walking onto the the field. I knew this was good. "Can you hold on for a minute Bella?" he asked me. I just nodded and walked over to the bleachers by Rosalie and Alice.

"That was amazing!" Alice said when I sat down by them. I just put a finger up in the hold on sign. I was too focused on the group of guys around the pitchers mound.

"Are you kidding me Coach?" I heard someone exclaim.

Coach L said something else and then I heard someone say, "I think we need her."

"That was Emmet," Rosalie whispered to me. I nodded absently. At least I have _someone_ on my side.

"We don't need her," another voice said. Then about five people started argueing at once and I could barely make out anything.

Finally the group broke apart, revealing about half the boys happy and the other half fuming. I looked at Coach who was smiling, "Bella, your in. You don't have to stay for the rest of the try outs if you don't want."

"Thanks Coach, but I'll stay for the rest of the time," I said getting up off the bleachers and heading towards the group. "I'll just go in the outfeild for now though," I told him. He nodded and I went to left field.

The rest of the guys filled in the positions and we continued try outs. I caught every ball that came to me. Ha ha.

At the end of try outs we all gathered around Coach and he said, "I'll have a schedule and a list of the team posted tommarow. Good job today guys, I think this might be our year."

"Thanks Coach," I said to him when everyone walked off the field.

"No Bella, your Dad was right. We really need you on this team," Coach said before walking towards the parking lot with his bag.

I jogged over to Rosalie and Alice who were smiling hugely. "I can't believe your that good Bella!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"That was so awesome!" Alice said hugging me.

"You were really good Bella, I'm glad your on the team," Emmet said to me.

"Thanks, and if you want to get the ball of the fence, make sure your right foot doesn't slide on contact," I told him. His eyebrows furrowed and then he pretended to swing a bat in the air. His back foot moved about half way through his swing and he nodded to himself and swung again-keeping that foot planted.

"Thanks, I'll remember that," he said smiling.

"No problem," I said picking up my bag and grabbing my bat.

"What kind of bat is that?" Jasper asked curiously.

I smiled, "It's the Freak 98."

"What's the 98 mean?" Emmet asked.

"The ball will rebound off the bat at 98 miles per hour. It's my favorite," I said smiling wider. "You guys can try it out tommarow if you want," I offered shrugging.

"Cool," Jasper said smiling.

"Well, I guess I better go. Chief Swan can't cook for shit," I said backing up.

"Will you sit with us at lunch again tommarow Bella?" Alice asked before I turned around.

"Definitely," I said smiling them.

When I got to the truck I stopped in surprise when I saw someone leaning against it with a group of about four other people next to him. "Jake?" I asked when I thought I recognized the boy.

He smiled widely, "hey Bells, your Dad just told me you were coming. You remember Quil, Embry, Jared, and Paul, right? We all used to play baseball together."

"Of course I remember. Where's Sam?" I asked when I realized someone else was missing from their usual group.

"He couldn't come. Sucks for him cause you were awesome Bella! We weren't sure if you still played," Quil said smiling at me.

"Yeah, we went to your house and Charlie told us you were trying out for the baseball team. We got here in time to see you hit it over the fence," Embry said.

"Glad you enjoyed the show," I told them smiling. "I almost thought they wouldn't want me on the team," I told them.

"I wish you weren't, now we're going to lose," Paul said jokingly.

"We play La Push?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah you do, and they haven't beat us in about three years," Jared said proudly.

"Too bad you won't be able to say that much longer," I told them smiling. We talked for a bit longer and promised we would all get together to talk again before I had to go make Charlie dinner.

When I told Charlie I made it he was so happy for me, we went out to celebrate. I can't wait to see the rest of the school's reaction to me playing.


	3. Tin Cans and Co Captains

**Whoa! I got two reveiws! I kinda feel loved right now! Hopefully I'll get more after this, it's my first fanfic so I was kinda excited.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all awesomeness…dang her.**

Chapter 3—Tin Cans and Co. Captains

To say the least, I was a bit nervous about today. I don't want everyone to hate me just because I play on the baseball-not that it would stop me. It would just kind of make my situation a little more suckish.

I pulled my truck into the parking lot next to an unusually expensive looking car. It was a red M3 convertible. Nice.

I grabbed my backpack and headed into English. Through out the whole class people were stairing and whispering. Everytime someone would look back at me I would meet their gaze head on, daring them to say something. Well, let's just say that would effectively end our little staring contest.

As I headed to second period a couple girls I have never talked to congratulated me. I was a little surprised but glad that not everyone thought this was such a bad thing. But other than those two girls, I mostly got glared and/or stared at.

When I was about half way to my class I just so happened to run into a precariously placed foot. Let's just say I was toppling to the floor in no time. My books flew everywhere. I sighed and started to pick them up. It took me a second to realize someone was helping me. Emmet.

"Thanks Emmet," I said as he handed me my book.

"It's no problem Bella. What did you trip over anyway?" He asked looking around at the ground really quick.

"Someone carelessly dropped their foot right in front of me," I said sighing like it was the most tragic thing that could have possibly happened.

"Is it because of the baseball thing?" he asked in a serious tone that didn't sound like it belonged to him.

"Probably. I think it's kind of funny actually actually," I said laughing.

"How is getting tripped funny?" he asked completely confused. I had the sense that him being confused happened often.

"Well, normally I cause _myself_ to trip. But hey, if someone wants to spare me the trouble…" I said shrugging. He started laughing and I added, "Besides, it'll be even more funny when I find out who did that and the crap out of them with a baseball bat!"

His booming laughter echoed around the school and the stares we were earning made me start laughing too. "Let me know when you find'em, it'll be fun to watch," he said still laughing as he walked away. I shook my head at him and headed to class.

The rest of the mornig basically went the same-minus the tripping. But lucky me all glares were still included plus more!

When lunch rolled around I quickly got some nachos and went outside. I spotted Rose and Alice sitting at a large picnic table and headed over. "Hey, can I sit with you guys?" I asked once I was within hearing distance.

"Of course Bella, how was your day so far?" Alice asked cheerfuly.

"Besides being tripped it was pretty boring," I said shrugging.

"Someone tripped you?" Rosalie asked, clearly pissed off.

"Yeah, it's no big deal though," is said shrugging nonchantly.

Alice was about to protest when a nasaly voice spoke from behind me. "Like playing in the dirt yesturday Swan?" Lauren asked, her voice dripping with disgust. She was flanked by Jessica and another blonde girl I didn't recognize. No doubt another cheerleader.

"Yes. Yes I did enjoy it. Thank you for asking Lauren," I said sweetly.

She looked at loss for words for a while-I was hoping she would stay that way-but unfortunately she spoke again. "Are you going to the Spring Fling?" she asked suddenly.

I snorted, "not if I'm lucky." Out of the corner of my eye I was vaguely aware that Alice and Rosalie exchanged a horrified glance when I said this. Also, Emmet and Jasper were now at the table.

"Good…because I'm going to go with Edward so you better stay away from him," she said smiling smugly at me. I heard Alice snort behind me.

"Ooo…you see Lauren, I don't think that's going to work out. I have practice with him everyday and not to mention I sit with him in Biology-but of course you would know this. Your basically his stalker, right?" I asked trying to sound thoughtful.

She looked completely taken aback. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. I smiled at her like I didn't just accuse her of basically being a sexual predator. "Hey, Lauren you have _really_ pretty hair. I was just telling Alice how much…shinier your hair was than mine. So, can you shake your head really quick?" I asked curiously.

She looked just as confused as everyone else, but did what I asked. I smiled, trying to look thoughtful. "I was right…it sounds just like a beebee in a tin can," I said shaking my head sadly. **(If you didn't get that…yeah sorry…I can't help you)**

Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie all burst out laughing. Lauren and her croonies didn't seem to get it, but seemed to understand that it was insult. Lauren glared at me and said, "You better watch yourself Swan." I just laughed more at her attempt to threaten me. She glared more feircely, and then stomped off with her brainwashed buddies.

"That was priceless!" Emmet boomed, banging his fist on the table.

I smiled, "Thanks, I was _trying_ to be nice but it was just too easy."

"I can't believe you said that!" Rosalie scoffed, her face was completely beet red by now.

"Get what?" a voice said to my left. I looked over and their was Edward Cullen-just the guy I want to see. Greeaatt.

Alice happily explained the whole thing. I expected him to start laughing-and apparently so did everyone else. But instead of doing what any normal person would do-laugh histerically at Lauren's expense-he said, "You really shouldn't make fun of people."

I stared in shock for a second, along with everyone else. Then I said, "should I go apologize mom?"

"Yeah, you should," he said sounding completely sincere.

I shrugged and soluted him. "Yes m'am." Everyone was chuckling a bit after our little exchange but completely shut up when I turned to face Lauren's table and yelled, "Hey Lauren, can you come here for a second?"

Her entire table turned to stare at me incredulously. I have to admit that their expressions weren't that much different than everyone's at my table. She got up and slowly walked over, swinging her hips obnoxioulsy-my guess is it's because Edward was there. She looked at me and glared. "What do you want Swan?" she sneered.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," I said tyring my best to sound honest. I swear all my friend's mouths drop.

"Sorry for what?" Lauren asked, clearly enjoying this.

My plastered on smile turned into a smirk as I said, "I'm sorry. I mean, I would feel confused all the time too if my age was higher than my IQ." I honestly wasn't _completely_ planning to say something mean back, but it just…slipped?

She gaped at me for a second and then stomped angrily back to her table. My whole table roared with laughter. Rosalie fell off the table and Emmet was pounding the table so hard I thought it would break. "Where did Edward go?" Jasper asked suddenly, looking at the now vacant space beside me.

"He's just got something up his butt," Alice said between giggles.

"Well, whatever he's got up his but it's sideways," I said. Everyone burst into another fit of laughter. **(Name that movie? **_**Can't?**_** I ashamed. Stick It you fools!)** Once we all calmed down, we started talking about some random things.

Emmet and Jasper were in the middle of fighting over who's the best power ranger (it's totally the red one) when Rosalie gasped. I followed her gaze and landed on my nachos. Alic looked too and gasped, sounding completely horrified. "What?" I asked confused.

"Do you know how many calories are in that?" Rosalie asked staring at the nachos hungrily.

"Nope," I said before popping another nacho in my mouth. Emmet and Jasper chuckled but the girls shot glares at them and they shut up.

"You mean your not trying to watch your weight?" Alice asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I'm actually on this all calorie diet. It's doing wonders," I said in the most serious tone I could muster. They both glared at me while Emmet and Jasper tried to fight back their laughter and failed.

"Aren't you worried about getting overweight?" Rosalie asked.

"Uh…_no_," I answered between nachos.

"What about obesity?" Alice asked. I sighed and stood up. They all looked at me completely confused. I pulled my shirt up enough so they could see my flat, musceled stomach.

Alice, Rosalie's and Jasper's jaws all dropped and Emmet let out a low whistle. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head. "I don't think I'll have to worry about being overweight anytime soon," I explained sitting down.

"Holy crap Bella, your ripped!" Alice exclaimed, snapping out of her shock. I just shrugged and continued eating my delicious nachos. After a little bit the bell rang and I got up to go Biology. _Yayyy!_

"Hey Bella, do you want to go shopping with me and Alice some time?" Rosalie asked before I got too far away.

"Um…sure," I answered. After seeing the smiles that appeared on both Alice's and Rosalie's faces I instantly regretted it.

& !

Biology was absolute torture. Edward kept on shooting me these _sideway glances._ I wanted to be like 'what the hell do you keep staring at me for?!' But nooo, I couldn't do that because Mr. Banner didn't shut his yap once during the entire class period. But the torture that was class couldn't even compare to the horror that was Lauren as she flirted with Edward before class starte. She was leaning over extra far across just so Edward could take a peek at the grand canyon that was her chest! I mean, seriously! She could at least _try _to be more subtle!

Finally that was class was over and gym went by in a flash of volleyballs hitting my face. Sure…you give me a ball and a bat and I'm in heaven, but if I can't hit it with a stick it's not my sport.

Thankfully it was now time for baseball practice. I quickly got changed into basketball shorts and a t-shirt and made my way to the field.

"Play catch, warm up," Coach said as he approached the field.

"Partners?" Jasper asked coming up from behind me.

_Thank God! _"Thanks Jasper," I said as he backed up to get in the opposite line.

"No problem," he said adjusting himself next to Emmet. I swung my arm in a windmill motion a couple times to get loosened up. Then I threw the ball at Jasper. Hard. You didn't think I was going to easy on him? That wouldn't be any fun at all!

"Damn," I heard him mutter as he threw the ball back. We played catch for a while until Jasper held up a finger in the 'hold on' sign and turned to Emmet. I watched curiously as he whispered something to emmet and they traded spots in line.

"Jazzy's hand hurts," he explained to me, earning him a hard kick in the leg from Jasper.

He threw the ball the me-harder than Jasper did-but not harder than Charlie throws. My Dad's got an arm! I threw it back a bit harder than I did when playing catch with Jasper-just wanting to see his reaction. I smirked when I saw him cringe a little before he took the ball out of his mit.

After about twenty minutes of playing catch the Coach told us we are going to be having a scrimage so he can see how we actually play in a game. He made Edward and I captains. _This_ should be good.

"Heads or tails?" he asked Edward as he flipped a quarter.

"Tails." Ha! He sucks, it was heads!

I picked first. "Emmet."

"Ben." Damn. Ben was a good hitter.

"Jasper."

The teams ended up being me, Emmet, Jasper, Mike, Tod, Tyler, Austin, James, and Kevin on my team, and everyone else on Edward's.

"Okay, Bella and Edward are going to be the coaches for today," Coach L said, mainly looking at my team. "Do what they say or don't play at all. Edward, your teams up to bat first. You have a little while to set up a game plan."

Emmet's hand suddenly shot up in the air.

"What Emmet?" Coach asked sighing.

"Can we have team names?" he asked excitedly. Coach sighed loudly but nodded his head.

"We're The Winners!" Ben shouted from the other side of the field next to Edward. His team all laughed while mine looked kind of pissed.

"Fine," I said smirking. "Then we're The Best." My team burst out laughing and 'The Winners' scowled in my direction. "Okay guys, huddle up. I'm pitching, Jasper's first, Emmet's catcher, James' left, Tyler's third, Mike's mid, Kevin's right, Tod's second, and Austin's short," I told my team confidently.

"But those aren't our usual positions!"Mike exclaimed.

"Well Mike, I would put you at third like normal but you can't throw for shit. I was practice yesterday. Do what I say or don't play," I said smirking as I repeated Coach's words. Mike scowled but everyone else chuckle, not seeming to have a problem with where I put them.

They all headed to the spots I told them to go and Emmet gave me a high-five before suiting up. When he came on the field I started warming up. I pitched the ball about ¾ my full speed. I didn't want to give too much away to Edward's team.

Ben was up first. I saw him bat yesterday, and he was good. I _was_ hoping to get him on my team, but Edward beat me to it. At least I'm a better pitcher than he is batter. He got two strikes before he hit one right to Jasper at first. I struck the next two guys out easily. Then we were up to bat.

I sent Jasper up to bat first. I knew I could count on him to get at least a single. And he did. I pulled Emmet aside quickly before he went up to the plate. "Hang back a bit and then swing. Keep you foot planted," I reminded him. He nodded and headed for the plate. He listened to my advice perfectly, it hit the very top of the fence, just missing the open air above it that would send it over. He got a double, and Jasper was now on third. It was my turn.

I grabbed my precious Freak 98' **(For those of you who don't know, it is a real bat. I've used one and they are absolutely amazing. Unless you have a Shawna on your team, then she break it. Oops.)** Edward was watching the catcher's glove just as intently as I was watching him. I _will_ hit the ball. I let the first on go even thought it was right down the middle. I wanted to gauge the speed. The second one I wasn't wasting. I crushed it and it went over the fence in right field.

I ran around the bases to home where Emmet gave me a bone crushing hug and Jasper high-fived me. That inning we got at least nine runs in.

The rest of the game went similar. Edward's team scored about five times in all because we were pretty evenly matched over all. We did win though. Well, we crushed them really as far as baseball goes but I didn't want to rub it in. My team did it for me.

"Bella you did awesome. They should change their team name to The Losers," Emmet said sounding like a four year old. I just laughed and shook my head at him.

We all walked over and shook hands with the other half of our team. Some of them glared but most of them were nice and actually complimented me. At the end of the line I shook Edward's hand-ignoring the funny feeling I got when I touched him-and said, "good job."

"Good game," he said before letting go of my hand and walking toward his bag.

"Swan, come here a minute," Coach yelled as he approached the field.

I quickly walked over and said, "Yeah Coach?"

"I was really impressed today, Charlie was right about you. Would you like to be a co. captain?" he asked smiling happily.

"Heck yes!" I yelled. "Thanks Coach!" I said as I jogged over to where Rosalie and Alice were talking to Emmet and Jasper. "I'm co. captain!"

They both squealed and hugged me tightly while Emmet and Jasper congratulated me. I started packing up my bag while they were talking excitedly about the shopping trip they were planning. Maybe I shouldn't have said yes…

"Hey guys," Edward said jogging over to our group. "Guess what?"

"What?" we all said at the same time-causing us all to laugh.

"I'm a co. captain again this year," he said smiling smugly.

I let out a snort and said, "Oooo, big deal," trying my best to sound sarcastic.

"It is actually," he said glaring slightly. "It's an important job, only the team's best players get it," he said smirking at me.

I smirked right back at him and said, "Thanks for the compliment." I turned and grabbed my bag and started walking away. "I'll talk to you guys tommarow." I could hear them all laughing at Edward's shocked expression no doubt.

Just as I was about to unlock the door on my truck my but rang. _Ooooh, it's my cell phone._ I grabbed out of my sweatpant's pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella!" a voice squealed. Alice.

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"Do you want me to call you before I pick you up for shopping tommarow?" she asked excitedly. _Oh, _we're going tommarow. _Yay._

"Sure, thanks. See you tommarow," I said.

"Bye Captain!"

"Bye Alice," I said laughing.

**Okay, that was my newest chapter. I'm going to try to put up a new one tommarow with the shopping trip and some more Lauren stuff-because it's fun to have Bella make fun of her. Please review! **

**Julie**


	4. Shopping Bags and Nose Jobs

**Between yesturday and now I got 4 reveiws. You guys rock and I feel special. So I'm giving you a new chapter. Just so you guys know, I already know what I'm putting in every chapter…so all I need is at least one review to keep me going. I'm easy to please so review!**

Chapter 4—Shopping bags

"Noooo!" I groaned as I heard an annoying ringing sound. It took me a minute to figure out it was probably Alice, calling to wake me up. I glanced at the alarm clock, 6:00! It's a flipp'n Saturday!

I sighed and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey! Are you ready for shopping?" Alice squealed into the phone.

"No, but I'm ready for more sleep. Do you know what time it is?" I asked as I sat up.

"It's six right?" she asked. "Hurry up and meet me outside your house in ten minutes."

"Okay, see ya," I said.

"Aloha," she said.

Wait, aloha? "Alice, I thought aloha meant hello?" I asked as I got up.

"It means hello _and_ goodbye."

"But then-"

"Just hurry up Bella, Rose and I don't have all day!" and then I was talking to dial tone. I grumbled to myself as I put on jeans and a blue hoodie. I looked quickly in the mirror and figured it was a ponytail day. When I walked outside Alice and Rosalie were already waiting in M3 convertible I saw yesturday.

I scooted in the back seat and said, "aloha."

I saw Alice roll her eyes at me. "So, what exactly are we doing today?"

"First we're stopping for some breakfast, then we're shopping for the Spring Fling!" Alice squealed.

"When _is _the Spring Fling?" I asked now that I realized I had no idea what weekend I will randomly feel the desire to visit my mom.

"It's in a few weeks-at the end of baseball season. It's kind of like our second homecoming," Rosalie said as we pulled onto the highway.

"Why are you shopping _now_ then?" I asked confused.

"Well, we buy what we think we may want now and if we find something better we get that," Alice said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. _Okay._

"So why do I have to go?" I asked trying to see the point in me going on this shopping trip.

"Your shopping for the Spring Fling too," Alice said cofindently.

"Uh, no I'm not. Weren't you listening to my converstation with Jessica yesterday?" I asked like she was insane.

"Yes I did, and that's exactly why you are going," she said looking straight ahead.

"Do I _look_ like I want to wear a dress?" I asked stunned. This girl will never give up!

"Nope. But you will," she said smiling confidently.

"I'm not going," I told her surely.

"Oh, but you will. You may not think that now, but you will go," she said smiling widely now. I huffed and sat back in the seat. This is going to be a long day…

"Finally!" I said throwing my hands up as we stepped out of the car in the mall's parking lot. Alice and Rosalie smiled triumphantly at me…_oh, _they thought I _wanted_ to be here. Ha! I just wanted to escape the rap music that had been blasting through the speakers. _Some _rap is okay, but not a lot.

Alice glanced at me and said, "First stop-"

"-food!" I yelled quickly, hoping she would get the hint.

Rosalie snickered and Alice looked at me with an annoyed expression. "Shoes."

"Ugh! But I'm hungy," I whined.

"Too bad," Alice said, sticking her tongue out at me. They effectively dragged me around half the mall looking for 'the perfect shoes.' They did find shoes, but I couldn't tell you exactly which ones were oh mighty perfect ones because they bought shoes at every store.

"You did good Bella, we're meeting the boys for food now," Rosalie said smiling.

"Finally!" I said happily. I'm _so_ hungy it's not even funny. "Let's go," I said as they paused to look into a shop window. We quickly got to the food court but I didn't see the guys.

"They'll be here in a little bit, let's just sit down," Rosalie said heading to a booth off to the side. I followed her lead and scooted into the booth.

We were just talking about random things when an all too familiar voice filled the air. "Oh look, it's Swan and her poorly dressed friends," Lauren said coming to stand at the front of our booth.

"Oh look, it's Lauren. She still isn't healed from her latest nose job and I think it's effecting her voice," Alice said smirking. Lauren' s hand reflexively flew up to touch her nose and we snickered.

"I hope you guys aren't shopping for the dance. It'll be such a waste for Cinderbella over here-you know she won't be able to get a date," she sneered.

"Oh please, half the baseball team is already drooling over her," Rosalie snorted. I looked at her shocked, _what?_

"They're just amazed that she hasn't gotten gender reasignment surgery yet," Lauren scoffed.

"Can you spell reasignment?" I asked her slowly like she was a four year old. She just glared at me and I smiled innocently.

Suddenly her eyes darted over my head and her glare turned into a flirty face-ew. "Hey Eddie!" she squealed waving over my head.

"Lauren. Hey Alice, Rose…Bella," Edward said as he scooted into the seat next to Rosalie. Jasper and Emmet followed quickly behind him.

"So Eddie, are you going to homecoming?" Lauren asked-trying her best to sound seductive. She sounded my like someone shoved peanuts up her nose.

Edward just shrugged and Lauren frowned slightly. "Have you asked anyone?"

"No," he said simply.

She smiled widely now. "That's good news, no one's asked me yet," she added.

"I wonder why?" I muttered under my breath, causing everyone-but Edward-to laugh.

"Has anyone asked you Bella?" Lauren shot back quickly. At least she came up with a decent come back this time, maybe she wasn't as dim as I thought…

"Nope," I answered, reaching across the table and stealing one of Emmet's nachos. Love those things.

"I bet it's because your on the baseball team," she said like it was the most obvious thing in world.

I shrugged and said, "Maybe, but I wouldn't to go anywhere with a guy who had a problem with that."

"That's too bad," Lauren said like she really meant it. "Hope you guys enjoy the rest of your day," she said brightly before walking her hips. I'm surprised she didn't fall over from swaying her hips so much.

When she was out of earshot I turned to Alice and Rosalie. "How does she change attitudes so fast?"

"She's been doing it for years," Alice said with a roll of her eyes-but I could tell it bothered her just as much as it bothered me.

"That's why all the guys are so oblivious you know," Rosalie said matter-of-factly. "Well, _some_ guys could care less-but that's why the good ones don't know."

"Yeah _Edward_," Alice said glaring at him. He was seriously falling for Lauren's act?

"I think you guys are just over exagerating. No one could possibly be that evil one second and be as nice the next, it's not possible," he said sounding very sure of himself.

Rosalie opened her mouth to argue but I interrupted her. "I'm sure nothing we do or say will change his mind so he'll just have to walk the halls of Forks High completely blind. It's not his fault this blindness will eventually cause him to take Lauren to the dance where he will no doubt lose several IQ points before they even get there," I said nonchantly. They all burst out laughing and Edward scowled at me-but I wasn't completely sure if he didn't doubt all this himself. He seemed like a smart guy…

"We should go dress shopping now!" Alice said exitedly.

"Alice I don't even _want_ to go, why do I have to shop? And besides, I haven't even eaten anything yet!" I whined.

"Why don't you want to go to the dance anyway?" Jasper asked.

"One I can't dance and two what's the _point?_ " I asked seriously.

"The _point_ is to have fun with your friends and feel confident and beautiful for a night," Alice said just as seriously. I guess that kind of made sense…if you cared about that stuff-which I didn't.

"I guess your right but can't I be 'beautiful' my way?" I asked making quotations around the word.

"What do you mean Bella?" Rosalie asked confused.

"I feel most confident when I'm playing baseball…so can't I just wear my jersey or something? You know, team spirit," I asked hopefully. They just glared at me and Emmet and Jasper looked like they were trying not to laugh. "Fine. Do whatever. Can I at least get a chance to look at the cleats around here? They just legalized metal spikes," I said with a wide grin on my face. **(I really don't know if they legalized metal spikes in baseball…but they did in softball. Hehe.)**

"Did they really?" Emmet asked excitedly. _See, _that's how your supposed to react! Alice and Rosalie just looked at me like I spoke pig latin or something. Which I can't for the life of me-I know, I tried.

"Charlie just told me last week, I had no idea," I gushed to the guys.

"Fine! You can look at your cleats _after_ we dress shop," Alice said dragging me away from the table, the food, and the sane.

Dress shopping with Alice and Rosalie was pretty bad. Torture would be a good word. I just went in and out of dressing rooms, showing them all these frilly girly dresses that I really hated. A lot. I probably changed clothes more times than I did in a month. It was really boring-worse than biology.

The last one I tried on I didn't even bother looking in the mirror before I walked out. All I knew was that it was this midnight blue and it was a long formal gown. Probably really expensive too. When I walked out Rosalie's and Alice's eyes both widened-mouths hanging open and everything. I figured it looked so horrible they were speachless-I would have rather heard _that_.

"Oh. My. God." Alice said finally.

"That bad?" I asked grimacing.

"It's perfect!" Rosalie yelled. I raised my eyebrows at her as if she was insane.

"Bella, have you seen yourself?" Alice asked, dragging me to a mirror I hadn't noticed. She set me up in front of it and my mouth dropped open. Even with my hair in a pony tail I looked good. It had no back so I turned around to look. You could see all my muscles and it looked really cool. I looked older too-not in a bad way-more mature.

"You have to get that dress!" Rosalie said seriously.

I glanced at the price tag. _Whoa._ I shouldn't even be allowed to touch that dress. "I can't afford it you guys," I said a little sad now that I realized it was perfect.

"I can," Alice snorted and started shoving me back into the dressing room. I kept protesting that she shouldn't buy it for me but _nooo_ Alice refused to leave that beautiful dress at that store. Even when I threatened I would never wear it because she bought it she knew I was lying. Because I would. Wear it. It was perfect and I couldn't even deny it. And boy did I want to.

"Let's go look at cleats," Rosalie said as we walked out of the store. I knew she was just trying to me so I wouldn't feel guilty about Alice spending money on me. I didn't mind that much. It turned out that they did have the perfect cleats for me and I bought them-because I had to. I couldn't resist. They were even more perfect than the dress. That's saying a lot.

"So, we're going home now right? I have an English paper due Monday and I need to finish it to be eligible," I told them as we headed out of the store.

"Yep, I think we got everything we need for now," Alice said smiling hugely. I definitely didn't miss that she said _for now_, but I let it go because I knew that no matter what I did, this was not the last time I was going shopping with Alice. Dang.

I finished my paper on Sunday and did nothing the rest of the day. Just hung out and relaxed bedcause I knew we had a game on Friday and this was my last chance to do nothing. I'm just glad most of the guys wanted to keep me on the team now. When I day most I mean everyone but Edward, I think. I can never understand that guy. He will be perfectly nice to me one second and the next he gets mad at me. I was pondering that almost every minute of the day and I don't know why it really mattered to me. Well, every minute that I wasn't practicing. Which wasn't much.

**Friday at the Game**

I was so siked for this game! We were playing Johansonburg and they were in third place last year. I also can't wait to see the reactions on all their faces when they see me play, I also want to see the faces of everyone who's coming to watch from Forks. Ever since Coach officially decided I was on the team practices weren't frequently open to specatators. I didn't get it but Coach said he wanted to keep it a secret-which is okay I guess.

When we got off the bus in our uniforms I could tell this school was different from ours. We were a pretty school, but so are they. They looked like they had a bunch more money than our school, which is pretty likely-and it made them in their clean white uniforms a little more intimidating.

We got in the dug-out and started situating the bags. It took the other team a while to figure out a girl on the other team was in uniform and they all started staring-which really bugged me. I don't know why but attention just got me mad, so I was completely ready to beat the crap out of the ball.

When we started warming I partnered up with Ben and the guys on the other team started laughing the butts off. I glared at them until I got an idea. When Ben threw me the ball, I dropped it. That made the other team laugh even harder and my team stare at me incredulously, because I never dropped the ball. Never.

Since I was on the end closest to the other team, the Johansonburg Jaguars didn't see me wink. They didn't notice that my whole team was trying not to laugh. And most importantly they didn't notice that I was good.

I kept that up the entire warm-up. I was hard-not doing my best. It had been drilled in my brain since I was a kid-if you don't try your hardest, it's not worth trying at all. Thankfully, Coach figured out what I was doing and he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

Finally the game started. Our team was first up to bat and Ben went up to the plate. He was good, really good. He could not only hit but he when to take a pitch-which is something a lot of people have trouble with.

He let the first one go bye. Ball. The second one went right down the middle and he smashed it. It soared into the middle of left field. He got a single. The crowd roared and the team yelled.

Next , Edward was up. He hit on the third pitch, it was a grounder right to third. Ben got out but Edward was safe. Not too bad.

Now it's Jasper's turn. He had a nice hit just in the green, and no one got out.

Then it was my turn. As I stepped up to the plate I could he snickers from the other team. The pitcher turned around and called the outfeild in-then he called the infeild in. Jackass.

I took up my stance and stared hard and cold at the pitcher. He smiled back at me and pitched it fast right down the middle. I watched it go by, trying to evaluate his speed in my head. I could hear his team laughing their butts off now and saying things like "she can't even swing," and "Forks must be reallky desperate for players."

I glared and dug my foot into the dirt. He pitched it fast right down the middle. Perfect. I crushed it. The ball flew right over the fence in center field. I dropped the bat calmly and jogged to first and watched the team and the crowd stare.

My team started cheering loudly once they stopped laughing and soon so did the crowd. Especially Charlie. I was engulfed in a huge hug when I reached home-Emmmet.

"That was awesome! Look at their faces," he cried happily. I smiled and walked into the dugout.

"She can't play. Their has to be some rule against it. She's a girl!" the other team's coach was yelling at the ump.

"Believe it or not Tom, but she can play," the umpire said matter-of-factly. The coach continued trying to find a loupole but their isn't any. I can play and everyone knows it.

Finally the ump threatened he would kick out the other team's coach if he didn't let him continue the game. The coach went back in and started talking to the guys. I heard him say, "can't field" and "she's not a problem."

Then it was Emmet's turn at bat. Just as he was heading toward the base I said, "Emmet." He turned and looked at me confused. I smiled and tossed him the Freak 98 and said, "Plant your right foot." He grinned and headed to home plate.

He smashed it on the first pitch. I watch as the ball flew ove first base, left field, and it finally cleared the fence. I quickly yelled, "Run Emmet!" when I saw that he hadn't moved and was staring open mouthed after the ball. He snapped out of it and flew triumphantly across the bases.

He touched home plate and then did something that confused _everybody._ He he got down on his knees and bowed to the Freak 98 that was still laying on the ground. I burst out laughing and so did my entire team, and then our crowd joined in. Emmet finally go up off the ground and brought my bat in with him. He presented it to me like a sword and I gladly took it and gave him a big hug. "That was perfect Emmet!"

"I know. That bat rocks!" he said happily.

And so the game continued. I played second base, which completely stunned the other team. What shocked them more was that I was actually good at it. Edward got two of the outs pitching, and I got the last one on a line drive that was going to sail right past me. I snatched it right out of the air and everyone cheered.

And so the game continued. They did end up scoring a little at the end, but it didn't do much. It ended up being 7-2, we creamed them. A lot of the guys on the other team wouldn't slap my hands when we lined up. I just shook my head and continued like nothing happened.

Coach called us in a huddle. "You did a really good job today boys, I'm proud. Bella, nice job today-you really razzed'em up. And I would just like to say…Emmet got a homerun!" he yelled at the end. It's funny because for some reason Emmet always just tipped the fence before. Every time he bat. Until today. It was pretty awesome.

When we were loading up on the bus Edward quickly pulled me aside. He said, "You did really good today."

"You obviously pitched well. You had at least three no-hit innings," I said smiling. He smiled back and said thanks, and then we headed on the bus. Maybe Edward doesn't have a problem with me after all.

**Tell me what you think so far. I really want to know. Do you want to hear anyone's POV? Any other suggestions? Please review. And if I didn't say it before, stephenie meyer owns all. REVIEW.**

**Oh, I might be starting a new story really soon. So keep looking for it. It'll be called Search for the Ultimate Band.**


	5. Sleepovers and Secrets

Holy Crow you guys rock

Holy Crow you guys rock! I put a new chapter in before school and I get a million reviews after school. So you know what? I'm giving you guys another one. Half is in Edward's POV half in Bella's. Hope you like it. Awesome news at the end of story just for you guys.

**Stephenie Meyer still owns everything that matters in this world…**

Chapter 5—Sleepovers and Secrets

BPOV:

The team hopped off the bus in the filled parking lot at Forks High. A big crowd was waiting by the bus to congratulate all the players and when we got off they all started cheering. Loud. _Really_ loud. I almost wanted to tell them all to shut up, loud.

I found Charlie right away and gave him a big hug. He was smiling hugely at me he was so proud. "You did great Bella, even better than I thought you would play," he told me. He looked like he could cry. But he won't, cuz that's not manly (or so I've heard).

"Thanks dad," I said smiling happily.

"Bella! BELLA!" a rather familiar and excited voice said from somewhere in the crowd. I looked around and quickly spotted a blonde head coming this way. I couldn't see Alice though…jeez she was short! She finally came out of the crowd followed by Rosalie with huge smiles on their faces. "That was great!" Alice squealed pulling me into a really tight hug.

"Thanks Alice," I said while trying to free myself from the iron grip that was Alice.

"Do you want to sleep over at my house tonight? Rosalie is going to and we really want to you come," she asked excited already.

I looked over at Charlie who had been watching the whole thing. He smiled and nodded, happy I was making friends. "Sure Alice, I'll just have to get my stuff. Where do you live?" I asked now that I realized I had absolutely no idea.

"We'll just follow you to your house and you can drive with us. You know, go green and all that," she said with a wave of her hand. I shrugged and lead her to the parking lot. "See you in a few," Alice said following Rosalie to her M3. I pulled out and drove to my little house.

I quickly packed everything I thought I'd need. Toothbrush, pj's, clothes for tomorrow, brush, and I also took the fastest shower of my life. Seriously.

I grabbed my bag and sat in the back seat of Rosalie's car. "So, what are we going to do tonight?" I asked apprehensively.

"Well, eat popcorn, talk about boys, watch movies, play games, talk about boys…"Alice said. I could see Rosalie in the rearview mirror mimicking Alice as she talked; I tried _really_ hard not to laugh. I failed. "What's so funny?" Alice asked confused.

"Nothing. Why do we have to talk about boys?" I asked curiously. "Don't you two already have your own?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah we do, but _you_ don't. Besides, it's not a crime to look," Alice said matter-of-factly. I saw Rosalie nod in agreement. Whether it was about me and boys, or looking at boys I wasn't sure. Or was it both…

"Why do I need one?" I asked defensively. I really could care less about boys at the moment. Too focused on school and baseball.

"Because you're going to the Spring Fling! You need a guy," Alice said in a final tone.

"But I don't want one," I whined like she was trying to get me to buy shoes. "I mean, I see boys everyday at practice, and when you see that…" I trailed off with a grimace. Don't get me wrong; I love to joke around and stuff, but the guys…yeah.

"Why don't you date someone on the team?" Rosalie asked. "You'd at least have stuff in common."

"Do you know who weird that would be? What if Coach found out? What if the rest of the _guys_ found out?" I asked.

"I guess you have a point. They probably only think of you as a teammate too, so that wouldn't be much help. Your practically 'one of the guys' to them," Rosalie said. "No offense," she added quickly.

"No, I get what you're saying," I reassured her as we pulled into a huge driveway with a humongous house at the end. "_This _is your house?" I asked Alice in disbelief.

"That's exactly what I said the first time too," Rosalie laughed.

It turns out it was just as big on the inside as it was on the outside. Wow. She had a game room, a dining room, a huge kitchen, a living room, a family room, a game room, her dad's office, her mom's office, her brother's rooms, the bathrooms, her room, and her closet-which I count as it's very own room.

When I walked into Alice's room I had to blink. Everything was pink. Everything. The carpet, the walls, the beds (four-I don't get why she that many, but whatever) and even the furniture were pink. "Do you shop at Barbie's R Us or something? How did you find so much…pink?" I asked incredulously. I mean, I can tolerate pink, but I don't like it.

"My mother's an interior designer so it wasn't that hard," she said casually. "So, what do you guys want to do?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Nothing that involves moving, I'm beat," I said sighing.

"Okay, how about a movie?" Rosalie suggested. We all agreed and headed down to the game room while Alice got some popcorn and picked out a surprise movie.

"Benchwarmers?" I asked when it started. She smiled and we all started laughing. I love that movie.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Emmet asked when he came into the room. "Ooo, can I watch?" he asked when he saw what was playing. Alice nodded and Emmet flopped on one of the couches next to Rose. "Edward! Benchwarmers!" he yelled, making us all jump.

"Coming," Edward said as he entered the room. He sat down on the couch opposite of me next to Alice and we all watched the movie. Emmet and I kept on making comments throughout the movie to make everyone laugh. It was a good time-even Edward didn't seem to mind me at all.

"Okay, let's go to bed. I'm tired," Alice said yawning. We all nodded and headed to the rooms. I followed into her room along with Rose. All of a sudden Alice whipped around and smiled at us. That is _not _how a tired person acts.

"Sorry we had to leave the game room. I didn't know how to get the boys out so we could have some girl talk," Alice explained before jumping onto one of the beds. I flopped into one next her and Rose sat on one that was across from us.

"Okay, so what do we talk about?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know. Tell us a secret," Alice said to me. Rosalie looked at me expectantly too.

I sighed and said, "This is my first sleepover."

Both of their eyes grew wide. "Really?" Rose asked incredulously. I nodded. "That sucks," she said.

"Why?" Alice asked, getting to the point.

"Never really had the time to make too many friends. I did have friends, but I had to help my mom out around the house too. She can be completely useless sometimes," I said with a small laugh. Thank God Phil is like house-wife extraordinaire.

"Jeez Bella, why didn't you say something before? I could have planned and entire lifetime's worth of slumber party stuff for you!" Alice said. I could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Actually, I already had a lot of fun just watching the movie with you guys," I said honestly. I decided to quickly change the subject. "So, I told you guys a secret…"

"Not a very good one," Rose pointed out. Can't blame her, that _was_ a crappy secret.

"Sorry, one per customer," I said sticking my tongue out at her playfully. She stuck her's out too and we all laughed. "So, how long have you guys been dating Emmet and Jasper?" I asked curiously.

"About a year for both of us," Rose said smiling.

"Wow. That's a long time. You guys all seem perfect for each other," I said truthfully. They probably were all soul mates.

"You know who would be perfect for you?" Alice asked. I shook my head, what was she talking about? "Edward," she said confidently.

I laughed out loud at that. "Edward? He doesn't even _like_ me," I said. I was sad that he didn't like me; he seemed like a really cool person though. How could they think he was good for me?

"No, you two would be really good together. You're a lot alike," Rosalie said thoughtfully.

"How?" I asked confused.

"Well, when I turned on my car the other day you recognized that old classical song-that was Edward's cd," she said. He likes Claire de Lune?

"Besides, he and Emmet talk about you all the time," Alice said like it was completely obvious.

"They talk about me?" I asked, making it clear that I didn't believe her.

"Uh yeah. I swear they talk more about you than they do about me-and I'm their _sister_," Alice said in mock horror.

"What do they say?" I asked a little interested now.

"Bella did this, Bella can do that, Bella likes this, Bella said that," Alice mocked. I laughed, that is just so weird. "It's really annoying. I think my parents already like you and they haven't even _met_ you," Alice said with a huge smile on her face.

"And Edward stares at you all the time," Rosalie added. Alice nodded.

"Why would Edward look at me?" I asked confused.

"Because your pretty," Rosalie said.

"Your gorgeous," Alice added.

I snorted, "Sure, I probably just had something on my face." I knew they were right though. I've seen him looking at me in biology but never thought anything of it. Maybe he _just _thinks I'm pretty and that's it. It would make more sense. "But he gets all mad when I make fun of Lauren," I pointed out.

"Oh please, you never even watch his expressions when you do that. He tries so hard not laugh but he can't help it so he leaves," Rosalie said confidently. _Really?_

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Alice, said giggling.

"Why does he do that?" I asked that completely confused.

"No idea," Rose said deflated.

"I got nothing," Alice said sadly, and then she smiled. An evil smile. "But I'm going to find out."

"Good luck," I said smiling to her. Dang that little pixie, she's making curious.

"Do _you_ like him?" Rosalie asked the question I was hoping, no-praying-to avoid.

"I don't really know. We haven't talked that much but he seems like a nice guy. He's smart-I know that much from biology, and he plays baseball," I said shrugging. He sounded pretty good to me, but I _really_ don't want to get my hopes up.

"He _loves_ baseball," Alice said. "As much as you."

"And he's hot," Rosalie pointed out with a devious smile.

I looked at Alice and raised my eyebrows-I mean it _is_ her brother. "He is," she said with a shrug. "What do you think Bella?" Alice asked when I didn't comment.

"Pfft. I have eyes," I scoffed. We all laughed and talked about random things before falling asleep.

_What is that going on?_ I asked myself when I woke up around 4 in the morning to hear piano playing. I looked around the room, none of Alice's radios were on so that means…

I headed quietly down the stairs to the living room where I remember seeing a beautiful piano. I could make out the exact notes by the time I was halfway down the stairs. It was Claire de Lune. When I turned the corner I was shocked to see Edward was the one playing. I took a step back to go back to bed and the floor made a huge friggin creaking noise. You know, the ones that come at the worst possible times. I was hoping he didn't notice but when I looked back at him he was staring at me. _Shit._

EPOV

I couldn't sleep. I was too busy thinking about Bella. I've been doing that a lot lately and I don't know why. She's really funny-especially when she's making fun of Lauren-but I don't let her know that, she's good at biology, she's really beautiful, and everyone can tell that she absolutely loves baseball.

As much as I want to be friends with her, I don't let myself. I don't want to get too attached and I don't want it to interfere with baseball. Even though I know this, I want to forget it.

I lay in bed for hours thinking about her. Her smile. Her laugh. Her eyes. Then, when I couldn't take it anymore, I went downstairs and started to play piano-just so I had something else to do. I started playing Claire de Lune, I love that song. I think I left my CD in Rosalie's car…

My thought was interrupted by a loud, creaking noise coming from my right. I stopped playing to see Bella, looking embarrassed at the foot of the stairs.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. I was just leaving. Your really good," she said before turning around.

"It's okay, I just didn't realize anyone was there. Sorry I woke you," I apologized, a little embarrassed myself now. No one outside my family and Rose and Jazz knew that I played…

"It's fine really, I love Claire de Lune. It's one of my favorites," she said smiling.

"You like Debussy?" I asked shocked. Great, now she's even more perfect!

"Yeah, I used to listen to it all the time," she said coming a little closer. Then suddenly she stopped. I looked at her confused and she said, "Do you have a problem with me or something. I mean, I know that you don't like me making fun of Lauren, but if there's anything else…" she trailed off.

I was shocked. Did she think I didn't _like_ her? It's the complete opposite! "No, I don't have a problem with you at all," I said quickly.

She seemed to feel a little better, but I could tell she didn't completely believe me. "Okay, because we're on a team and all so I don't want there to be any problems," she said. "I would _like_ to be friends if you wanted to," she said quietly.

Oh man. Emmet was right; she didn't even think we were friends. Dang him. "I want to be friends," I said to her.

She looked up from the spot she was staring at on the floor and smiled. "Thanks, good night," she said and turned around before I could say anything.

"Good night Bella," I whispered. Then I started writing a new song.

Okay, to be honest I'm not used to writing more 'heart felt' stuff so I would really appreciate some feed back. I have the rest of the story planned out and can definitely finish this weekend as long as I get at least one review in between chapters. It's easy; just click the little button because you know you want to.

**Also, an IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT TYPE THING!**

**I'm going to start another story. I have a bunch of different story ideas but I want you to pick which I use first.**

_**Camp Cullen**_**: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are all going to summer camp for three weeks. This is the first time Camp Cullen is allowing girls and the boys (E, Em, and J) are all siked. They all meet in a rather awkward situation and the girls despise the boys. Will sparks fly or is that just Bella trying to burn a hole in the back of Edward's head? Lot's of pranking, camping, pranking. It'll be good.**

_**Search for the Ultimate Band**_**: Bella, Alice and Rosalie entered their band in a countywide competition of undiscovered bands hosted at the college they just transferred to: Cullen University. Every week the genre of music changes, bands drop like flies, and they start to get a little closer to their competition.**

_**Nightmare Come True:**_** Bella finally got a scholoarship to the prestigious academy her parents met at in an attempt to get closer to them after they were brutally murdered. Bella had been going from foster home to foster to military academy for the last three years. She finally finds a home but will her parent's murderer come back to find her?**

**TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU WANT FIRST! PLEASE!**


	6. Flossing at the Pool

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating sooner. I was at my dad's house : ( But now I'm back. Wooooo!!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the goods…**

Chapter 6—Flossing at the Pool

BPOV:

I woke up all too soon Saturday morning. I sat up and just stayed there; thinking about Edward playing the piano. How can this guy be good at everything?

"So Bella, where did you disapear to this morning?" Alice asked suddenly, making me jump in surprise. When the fuck did she wake up?

"Jesus Murphy Alice! Don't _do_ that," I exclaimed.

Rosalie giggled from where she lay in bed. She's awake too?

"Your avoiding the question," Alice pointed out.

"I woke up when I heard piano playing. I went to see who it was," I explained truthfully.

"And did you two talk about anything?" Alice asked impatiently.

"We talked about piano playing?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"What else did you talk about?" Rose said impatiently.

"I asked him if he had a problem with me and he said of course he didn't. Bla, bla, bla," I said nonchantly.

"Told you he liked you," Alice said in a sing-song voice. I just glared at her. I have one conversation with the guy and she thinks we're married!

"I'm hungry, let's go eat,' Rosalie suggested, hopping off the bed. Alice and I got up and quickly got dressed. Rosalie wore white capris and a red tank top, Alice wore blue jean shorts and an orange hollister t-shirt, and I wore my favorite black sweat pants with a white line going down the sides and a white tank top. I quickly put my hair up in a messy bun and turned around to find Alice giving me a disaproving look.

"Bella, you really need some cuter clothes," Alice said as we headed down to the kitchen.

"Alice, you really need to stop being a clothes nazi," I said smiling teasingly at her.

"You really don't know how pretty you are Bella," Alice said. I just rolled my eyes and sat down on a chair around the island counter just as Emmet and Edward walked in.

Rosalie smirked at me then turned to Emmet and Edward and asked, "Do you think Bella's pretty?" my jaw completely dropped. Did she really just aske that?

"Yeah, Bella's really pretty," Emmet said smiling at me. Wow, he must be a really good lier. I almost believed him-almost.

"What do you think Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"Huh?" he asked sounding confused.

"Do you think Bella's pretty?" she asked slowly this time.

He glanced quickly at me and then shrugged. "Uh yeah, sure," he said nonchantly. I glared. I knew I wasn't pretty but he couldn've at least had the decency to _lie._

Emmet was looking at Edward with this strange confused expression while Alice and Rosalie just glared at his back. "So…what are we doing today?" I asked, trying to break the sudden tension in the room.

Alice turned to me and smiled widely. "I figured we'd go to the YMCA. They have a really nice outdoor pool."

"Sweet. I'm in," I said smiling. I've always loved to swim.

"Let's go get ready," she said grabbing a box of granola bars and pushing Rose and I up the stairs.

Once we in the room I remembered something _very_ important. "Uh, guys. We're going to have to stop by my house so I can get my swim suit," I said smiling apologetically.

"No we don't. Rose and I bought you one at the mall the other day," Alice explained with a sly grin.

"Alice, if it at all resembles the piece of floss that I'm assuming si Lauren's bikini; I refuse to wear it," I said only half jokingly. I don't do floss bikini's.

Alice rolled her eyes at me and shoved a shopping bag into my hands. "You know I have better taste than that. Now hurry up and try it on! I have to call Jazz!" she said shoving me into her bathroom.

I sighed and pulled out a camoflage bikini. Nice. I actually liked it. It even looked good on me-complete shock. I pulled on my sweats and tank top over it and headed back into her room. Rose and Alice were just putting clothes on over their black and red bikini's, they really looked good.

"So…how do you like it?" Alice asked with her all knowing smile.

"It's been approved," I sighed. She squealed happily and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Okay, let's go," Rose said picking up a HUGE beach bag.

"What the frick did you put into that bag?" I asked curiously.

"Towels, sun lotion, sun glasses, emergy hair/make up supplies, and magazines for all three of us," she said as we headed down the stairs to wait for Emmet, Jasper, and Edward.

"Jeez. I didn't think you put that much into a bag," I said laughing.

"Oh. You can. Trust me," she said grinning.

Just as we sat down Emmet flew down the stairs with Edward right on his tail. Edward was chasing Emmet around the living room, his expression livid.

"What are you doing?" Alice demanded.

"Someone sent Eddie a love note," Emmet said panting as he ran.

"Give it back Emmet! No! Put it in the shredder," Edward suggested as he chased Emmet.

"Not until I read it!" Emmet said. He suddenly whipped around, taking Edward by surprise, and pinning him to the ground.

"Dear Eddie," Emmet began to read-in a hilarious impression of a girl's voice, I might add. "I know you like me and to be honest I like you too. I know you've been trying to aske me to the Spring Fling, so I'll make it easier on you! I would love to go with you! Yours how ever you want me, Lauren," Emmet said, barely being able to read the end because he was laughing so hard.

We all burst out laughing as Emmet rolled off Edward and onto the floor. Edward took the note and ripped it into a million pieces. "What a hoe-bag!" Alice said.

"Could she _be_ any more forward?" Rosalie asked rolling her eyes.

"She could've planted one on him right there," I suggested snorting. Alice let out a gag and Edward grimaced.

"What's going on down here? It sounded like you guys got into my laughing gas again," a voice said from the top of the stairs. I looked up to see what I'm guessing was Alice's parents. A blonde haired man and a caramel haired women, coming down the stairs.

"It was nothing," Alice said smiling. "This is Bella Swan," she said gesturing to me.

They both smiled widely at me. "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme," he said shaking my hand.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Esme siad giving me a small hug.

"Finally?" I asked raising my eyebrow questioningly.

She laughed and said, "the kids can't stop talking about you."

"You were excellent at the game the other day. It was very impressive," Calisle said smiling.

"Thanks. Not everyone is that happy with my playing baseball," I said shrugging. I glanced at Edward before I could stop myself. He caught me looking, but I quickly looked away again. Oops.

"That's rediculous, your wonderful," Esme said smilng.

"Thank you," I said just as the door opened and Jasper walked in.

"Let's go!" Alice yelled, jumping off the couch and running out the door.

"Your welcome here anytime Bella," Carlisl said as I made my way to the door.

Emmet yelled from inside a jeep. I rolled my eyes and hopped in the backseat behind Rosalie.

AT THE YMCA

I hopped out of the jeep and started following our group towards the doors. When we got in we walked swiftly passed all the gym equipment and through the doors on the other side of the building. It was a really big outdoor pool, that's for sure. It was huge and had chairs and tables surrounding it.

Alice and Rosalie quickly claimed a table and a bunch of chairs. Wow. It must be early, we're the only ones at the pool…

"CANNON BALL!" Emmet suddenly yelled from the top of the highest diving board. He jumped in and made the biggest splash I have ever seen. He sprayed Jasper and Alice who were just about to get in the pool.

Alice shrieked as the water hit her. "Emmet Cullen! You are so dead!" she yelled before jumping in the pool and making a tiny splash. I watched for a minute as she chased Emmet around the pool and finally caught up with him. She dunked him a couple times and then swam back to where Jasper was getting in. She was pretty fast.

"You want to go off the high-dive?" Rosalie asked, coming to stand next to me.

I shrugged, "sure. Let's go." We quickly made our way and I gestured for her to go first. She climbed up slowly-I noticed that she had now had Emmet's full attention. I rolled my eyes at him. She made it to the top and and did a pencil off the end-going strait to the bottom of the pool and then popping back up.

"Go ahead Bella!" Rosalie yelled as she swam away on her back. Great. Now everyone's going to watch me.

I climbed up and stood on the farthest side of the diving board. "Aww, is Bella scared?" Emmet yelled. "You can go back down if you want," he said smiling at me.

Fine. You want to be like that Emmet. I did a little jog to the end of the diving board and did a quick hop, which turned into a big one and jumped off the board. I did a quick flip before going into a dive and hitting the water. I glided through it and ended up halfway through the pool when I surfaced.

I noticed everyone was staring at me with a bit of an awed expression. I swam up to Emmet and said, "Yep, I'm soooo scared."

He splashed me and I splashed him back. It quickly turned into a pool-wide splash war.

After about ten minutes it eventually ended with Alice and Rosalie dragging my out of the pool. "Why do we have to 'relax'" I whinned. I wanted to swim!

"Because Bella, that's how you get the boys to keep on looking at you," Rosalie pointed out.

"Fine, whatevery," I said before sitting one of the chairs. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.

When I opened my eyes everything looked basically the same. The boys were still in the pool and Alice and Rosalie were still talking to my right. Suddenly a large shadow covered me.

"Oh no! A solar eclipse!" I said in mock horror.

"Oh no! It's your good buddy Jake," a familiar voice said from behind me. I finally looked behind me and smiled. It was the La Push pack.

I jumped up and scurried around the chair and gave them all a hug. "Hey guys," I said.

"Hey Bella. I didn't think you would be one to sit on the side lines when the pool is right there," Quil said grinninng at me.

"Yeah well, neither did I," I muttered, shooting a glare at the oblivious Rosalie and Alice.

The guys laughed quietly and then turned back to me. "So, do you want to swim?" Jared asked with an evil grin on his face.

My eyes widened and I started backing away. "Oh no you don't," I said glaring at them all as the got closer. They all just wore the same evil smile as they slowly approached me.

At once they all ran towards and I let out a little scream. I wasn't sure who through me over their shoulder, but all at once we were all in the pool. I surfaced quickly and all the guys surfaced around me. "Thanks a lot guys," I said mock glaring at them. I wasn't really angry-I wanted to be in the pool.

"Your welcome. You were so bored, you were asleep. We couldn't have that," Paul said seriously.

"Sure, sure," I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey Bella!" Emmet called from across the pool. "Don't fratenize with the enemy!" he said jokingly. Jasper laughed, but Edward definitely didn't look happy.

"I would listen to you, but their not good enough to be called our enemy," I said smiling. Emmet and Jasper let out one of those 'oooooohhhh' things that guys do, and I started laughing.

"We'll see whose good enough," Embry said mock glaring.

"Maybe we will-but today is not about baseball. Got it?" I asked. I really just wanted to hang out with my old friends.

"That's fair," Jake said smiling to me.

"Good," I said before ducking under water. I quickly swam out of the little circle of boys and over to the ladder. When I popped up, all the boys were looking for me.

"Where are you going Bella?" Seth asked as I climbed up.

"On the diving board. Come on," I said to them. I quickly climbed up the high dive as the boys made their way to the other end of the pool. I did the same flip into a dive as before. Again when I surfaced, all the boys were stairing at me. _This _is gettitng old. "Beat that," I said smirking at them.

I knew they could, I just thought it would motivate them more. I swam over to the edge of the pulled myself so I was sitting with my feet in the water.

Quil went up the ladder first. When he got to the top he flexed his muscles, making me and the guys burst out laughing. Then he ran across the diving board and jumped off. He went forward in the air for a while until he turned his body in mid-air so he was doing a dive. It was of those dives that I always see guys do.

"Six," I said when he came up. "What do my other lovely judges think?" I asked turning to Alice and Rosalie.

They both smiled and came to sit next to me. "Six," they said in unition.

Next up wat Seth. He did this cool twisty dive thing. "Seven," Rosalie said

"Seven," Alice said.

"Eight!" I yelled. Seth was always one of favorites when we were kids.

"Thanks Bells," he said swimming over to stand next to Quil, who was next to us.

"No problem," I said smiling.

"No fair! Bella does favorites!" Paul yelled from the top of the diving board.

"It's not my fault that Seth was cuter than you when we were kids. Fair!" I yelled back, making everyone laugh.

Paul stuck his tongue out at me before jumping off the board and doing a cannonball. I _would_ have said it was a pretty big splash-but I did see Emmet twenty minutes ago so…

"Six," we all said at the same time making us laugh.

"Six? That wave was huge!" Paul complained as he swam torwards us.

"Emmet, you've been officially entered in the contest," I told him. He grinned huge and swam to the ladder. He climbed up and stood in the back of the line.

Embry was up next and did this thing where he ran off and when he was in mid air he looked like he was driving a car. When I asked him what that was he said it was called 'truck driver.' We all gave him a seven.

Then it was Jared's turn. He did a belly flop. Whether it was an accident or on purpose I don't know, but it looked like it _hurt._ When he came up he had a smile on his face. "Jeez, Jared! Didn't that hurt?" I asked stunned.

"A little bit. It'll feel better if you give me a good score and a hug," he bargained. I rolled my eyes at him but gave him a hug. "Thank you."

"I'm giving you seven," I said.

"Seven," Alice said nodding.

"Seven," Rosalie said.

Then it was Jake. He ran across the board and did a flip into a cannonball. It was pretty cool looking. "Eight!" I yelled.

"Eight," Alice and Rosalie agreed.

Then it was Emmets turn. He had a huge grin on his face as he ran and jumped off. "CANNON BALL!" he yelled. He made an even bigger splash this time. It sprayed everyone in the pool in the face.

"TEN!" I yelled after spitting out water.

"Ten!" Alice and Rosalie both yelled laughing.

"Woooo! You can't even beat me at a diving contest! How are you supposed to beat me at baseball?" Emmet asked laughing.

"Don't you worry about that. We'll win," Jared said smiling.

"No you won't. We have Bella," Emmet said before sticking out his tongue.

"True, but we played with Bella when we were little. We know how she plays," Jake said smiling at me.

"You know how I _used_ to play. How do you know I didn't change?" I asked.

"Oh, I know _everything_," Jake said.

"Oh, do you know how to use a tampon?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Everyone burst out laughing-even Edward.

"What's so funny?" I terribly familiar voice said from behind me. My head whipped around and I almost gagged when I saw what Lauren and her friends were wearing. Floss.

"Nothing that you would comprehend," I said coolly.

She scowled at me before letting her eyes roam freely over all the La Push boys. I just stared at her with my eyebrows raised, waiting for her to be done.

Thankfully the guys didn't seem too pleased about being Lauren's eyecandy. "Are you finished?" Jake asked annoyed.

Lauren smiled like that was the reaction she wanted. "Yep. Delicious."

I gagged with Rosalie and Alice as the boys grimaced.

I watched as Jake shared looks with the guys and then they all turned to grin evilly at me. "What are you guys doing?" I asked as they slowly approached me. Then all at once they started splashing me and I was pulled off the edge of the pool before I could react. "What are you guys doing?" I asked as they surrounded me.

"We're just going to see if you can still fly. Remember?" Jared asked smiling. I smiled as I remembered when I used to swim with the guys in the old days.

"Higher than ever," I said grinning. Paul and Jared quickly went to my sides. I notticed all my friends-and Lauren and her friends-were watching us curiously. I put a foot in each on of their hands and whispered, "Aim torwards Laure." The chuckled and turned me slightly.

They did three little prep jumping things and then launched me in the air. I went so high I shrieked a bit before curling up into a ball just as I landed in the water at Lauren's feet. I came up laughing as I looked at Lauren and her soaking friends. They looked like clowns because of their dislodged hair and running make up. Everyone was laughing histerically as Lauren lead her friends to the door.

The funniest part came when she tripped and one of her friends tried to grab her before it was too late. Let's just say…floss is not sturdy swim suit material.

Thank God she was facing the other way though, I did _not_ want to see something. I probably wouldn't have noticed anyway because I was laughing so hard, but still…

"Oh..my God. That…was..so funny," Alice said gasping from laughing so hard. Suddenly she smilied widely and quickly swam over to where her brothers and Jasper were. She whispered something and they smiled. Suddenly Alice was launched in the air-probably as high as I was. She looked so funny squirming all over the place we all burst out laughing.

The La Push boys came up to me shortly after that and told me they had to go. I gave all of them a hug and promised not to go easy on them at the tournament. Shortly after the rest of us packed up and headed home. I had an English essay and I need to be no where near ineligibility.

**Sooooooo how did you like it?? Hmmm…?? Give some REVEIWS and I'll give you ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON! **

**If you haven't seen it already CAMP CULLEN IS UP! GO READ IT! IT'S FUNNY!**

**Julie**


	7. Snapped Her Twig

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I have THREE HOUR basketball practice and it's kicking my butt! Anyway…**

**Stephenie Meyere owns all…**

Chapter 7—Snapped Her Twig

A week has passed since I slept over at the Cullen's house. I still don't talk to Edward much which is really disappointing but at least he hasn't ever gotten up and left if we start making fun of Lauren. Yet.

Good news is we have won three more games since then. It's funny how different teams react to me. One of them decided they would pitch it five miles an hour to me the for the first pitch. Bad idea on their part. Very bad idea. Oh well, too bad for them.

Baseball practice just ended and I am putting all my stuff in my bag while talking to Rosalie and Alice. "I have _so_ much homework," Alice whined.

"You just had two and a half hours to do it. What were you doing this whole time?" I asked. Normally they do their homework while we all practice.

"Jasper looked really cute today, how was I supposed to focus?" she said innocently. I just shook my head at her. She says that everyday.

"Bella?" a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Tyler Crowley heading this way.

"What's up Tyler?" I asked.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Spring Fling with me?" he asked nervously. My mouth gaped open. He is _so_ annoying. Why the frick would anyone want to take me? I don't even want to go!

Alice noticed I wasn't about to answer-or say yes at least-so she said, "She would love to." Tyler smiled and nodded before turning away.

"We'll talk more later," he called over his shoulder.

I turned to Alice in fury. I do not want to go the dance! "Alice! Why did you do that?!" I asked angrily.

"Your going to the dance and you need a date. Now you have one," she said simply.

"I hate you Alice," I muttered.

"You know that's not true," she said confidently. I sighed angrily and took my bat back out of my bag.

"What are you doing Bella?" Rosalie asked as I walked back onto the empty field.

"I'm going to beat the crap out of the ball instead of Alice," I said throught my teeth. I do not want to go to the dance!

"What's Bella so pissed about?" Emmett asked.

"We told Tyler she would go to the dance with him and now she's all mad," Alice said.

"Hey, don't drag me into this. You were the one who answered for her," Rosalie defended. I threw the ball in the air and pulled my bat back before crushing the ball. It smacked into the fence and we heard a huge _crack._ _What the fuck was that?_

I dropped my bat and ran over to the fence. I picked up the ball and looked at the spot where I hit the fence. _Holy shit, I broke the fence!_

"What are you looking at Bella?" Emmett said as he, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Alice came to stand beside me. I pointed to the huge crack in the fence, you could look throught it and see the little woods on the other side. "Damn Bella."

"The _ball_ did that?" Alice asked as she touched the crack.

"I think so," I said as I walked away.

"Are you still mad at me?" Alice asked catching up to me.

"Yep," I said simply.

"Oh come on Bella, it won't be that bad," Rosalie said.

"Oh yes it will," I said. I was _sure_ about that.

"No it won't, you can hang out with us the whole time," Rosalie reassured me.

"You know what? I will go," I said trying to look thoughtful.

"You will?" Alice squealed.

"Yeah, and I'm going to wear jeans and my baseball jersey," I said with a smirk on my face. Alice and Rosalie both gasped and the guys chuckled.

"You wouldn't," Alice said in a deadly voice.

"Woudn't I?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You wouldn't do that to me. Don't you want to wear that gorgeous icy blue dress? That looked so good on you!" Alice said. I frowned slightly. Yes I wanted to wear that dress, but not for _Tyler_. He is so annoying!

"Don't believe me? You'll see…" I said smirking. Alice glared at me but I didn't care. She's making me go to the dance with _Tyler._ Ugh!

THREE WEEKS LATER!!!

"We won! We won!" Emmett yelled loudly as the crowd cheered. Our whole team was in the middle of the field jumping up and down. We won and now we're going to state championships!!! AH! I was crushed into several hugs as the crowd ran onto the field with us.

I ran up to meet Charlie and gave him a big hug. "We're going to state!" I yelled.

"I'll have to take the whole day off on your game," Charlie said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Why? The game is just in the morning, don't you have afternoon shift on that day?" I asked, completely confused.

"Well, I'm going to want to celebrate when you guys win," he said like it was completely obvious.

I smiled. "Good, because I wouldn't want you to miss the party," I said beaming at him.

"Ah! Bella, you won!" Alice yelled crushing me into a hug the same time as Rose. She quickly pulled back and her face scrunched up. "Ew. You're so dirty," she said.

I grinned evily and took a step toward her. Her eyes widened and she stepped back. "Come on Alice, a little mud won't hurt you," I said mockingly.

"Not me, but my poor Juicy shirt would have a heart attack," she said she said taking another step back.

"Come on Alice," I said grinning. I kept stepping forward but she kept backing up. I caught Emmett's eye over her head and he grinned evilly. I looked back at Alice and my grinned widened. I darted towards her and she screamed, turned around, and ran smack into Emmett who picked her up and crushed her to his equally dirty body.

I laughed as Alice yelled at Emmett and he boomed with laughter. He put her down and the front of her shirt was covered in mud. She glared at me. "This is all _your_ fault," she accused.

"I didn't tell you to run into Emmett," I said holding my hands up in surrender. I did _not _like the look she was giving me.

"But you didn't warn me either," she said with a wicked grin on her face. "I will get you Miss Swan, and your little bat too," she said before cackling evilly-which quickly turned into giggles.

She gave a look to Rose and they both walked away whispering to each other. I looked at Emmett with an eyebrow raised. "I think she snapped her twig," I said.

He chuckled. "Probably. But I would watch my back if I were you," he said grinning and yelling, "We won!" again. Oh geez. I'm sensing a storm coming in the form an evil pixie.

**I swear I'll get up another chapter this week end. Sorry for not updating in so long, I've been really busy! PLEASE REVIEW! I know it's short but my next chapter will be longer and will have the championship game!! It will be good! Will she have to go to the dance with the annoying Tyler Crowley? Will they win the game? **_**Will she even wear her gorgeous dress? **_**Onto the next chapter!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Julie***


	8. It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time!

Hello good people of the fandom. I have an update for you!!! Whoop whoop! See, it's different from my normal 'woot woot,' I hope you appreciate that. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been really busy. I'll probably update this again-maybe even finish it, this weekend….if you people give me reviews!!

**I don't Twilight…but I do own a Freak 98! Mwahahaha!**

Chapter 8—Peanut Butter Jelly Time!

I hate Alice. I hate Alice. I HATE Alice.

Tyler has been bugging me _nonstop_ since _Alice_ told him _I _would go to the dance with him. I am sooo going to strangle her little neck. I think he thinks I'm his _girlfriend_. EW!

"Come on Bella, it would be totally lame if you go to the dance by yourself," Alice said as we sat down to lunch.

"No, it wouldn't. I could go with my friends and Tyler wouldn't be following me around like a lost puppy," I said, just as the rest of our lovely group sat down.

"Do you want me to take care of him?" Emmett asked with a wicked grin on his face. He's just like overprotective brother-it's awesome. I've always wanted a brother.

"No," I sighed. "We need him to play third base in the game," I reminded him.

"Damn," Emmett cursed and we laughed. Tyler really isn't a bad guy, he just drives me up the frigging wall.

"Who's Edward going with?" Rosalie asked curiously.

Alice frowned. "No one. He says he'd rather just go with friends," she quoted bitterly.

I smirked. "At least _someone_ agrees with me," I said smugly. She scowled at me.

"You two are more alike every freaking day," Rosalie muttered.

"What?" I asked, making sure I heard her right.

"You heard me," she said. Oh. I guess I did.

"You can't be serious. He avoids me like the black plague!" I exclaimed. He does. We do have our occasional conversations but they basically revolve around baseball or biology. Even if I start talking about something else he changes the subject back. It's insane, I tell you! Insane!

"Ring around the rosies, a pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes, we all fall down," Emmett sang suddenly.

We all looked at him confused. "Why are you singing that?" Jasper asked.

"That song is about the black plague," he said matter-of-factly. **(It seriously it, I am not kidding you. Kind of creepy right?) **"I'm serious!" he said.

"Whatever Emmett, we're talking about Bella and Edward here," Alice said. Then she got this look on her face that could've made a grown man pee his pants. Fortunately I was now slightly familiar with this look. Alice had an idea. A possibly evil idea.

"What are you thinking?" I asked slowly.

"Nothing that would be of any importance to you," she said, waving me off. Yeah right.

"So, where is our dear brother?" she asked looking around. Her eyes froze on a spot behind me and she glared. "Lauren's got him cornered," she muttered.

I sighed. "I can go help him," I offered.

"Good luck," Jasper chuckled.

"Don't need it," I said smirking. I walked over to where Lauren was standing right in front of Edward, who by the way had a disgusted expression on his face. I stepped right in between him and Lauren and looked up at Edward. "Are you coming? We're all waiting for you," I said, looking pointedly at the table. I heard Lauren huff from behind me.

He grinned. "Oh right, sorry Lauren. I have to go," he said, putting a hand on my lower back and leading me towards the table. I couldn't help but notice the warmth that spread through my body at his touch. Get a grip Bella; it's just to get Lauren off his back.

"Thanks," he said as we sat down.

"No problem," I said easily. "What was she talking to you about anyway?" I asked curiously.

He grimaced. "The dance," he said.

I gasped. "Edward Cullen-blood of Alice-doesn't like _dances_. How is that possible?" I asked in mock surprised.

He smirked at my dramatics. "I just don't like it when girls throw themselves at me in school-dances are ten times worse," he said rolling his gorgeous green eyes. Whoa, _gorgeous eyes?_ What is _wrong_ with me today?

"Oh the horror!" Emmett exclaimed. "Hundreds of girls just throwing themselves at you. I can't even _imagine_ how horrible that would be," he said rolling his eyes. "You have the pick of the lot Edward. Just ask _one _of them on a date or something."

"Yeah, every girl but the _right_ one," I barely heard Edward mutter. Or was I imaging it? Hmm…imagining it. I've been having a very off day. "We'll see," Edward said-and he really did say that-I wasn't imagining it. Ha!

Oh my God, I sound like a psycho.

THREE DAYS LATER! CHAMPIONSHIP GAME!!

"It's our game day, it's our game day, it's our game-" **(Kind of to the beat of 'it's your birthday! It's your birthday! It's your birthday! Just so you know…)**

"Emmett!" our entire bus yelled at once. He hasn't stopped singing that the entire bus ride.

"You guys," Emmett said, "need to get pumped."

"We are pumped Emmett, we just don't have to sing to prove it," Jasper said.

Emmett scowled in the seat across of me, then he looked over at me and grinned. "Bella, do you have your ipod?" he whispered.

I gave him a suspicious look, but gave him my ipod anyway. It's not like he could eat it. Right? He dug around in his bag and then pulled out something and turned his back to me. Suddenly, the bus was filled with the sound of, "IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME, IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!"

I looked at Emmett and laughed. He was standing in the middle of the aisle and dancing while singing the familiar song. "Come on Bella!" he exclaimed pulling me up. I laughed and started to sing and dance with him. Soon the entire bus was either singing or dancing or both.

"WHERE YA AT, WHERE YA AT, WHERE YA AT, WHERE YA AT. NOW THERE YA GO, THERE YA GO, THERE YA GO, THERE YA GO! IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY, IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY…"

We were in the parking in no time. Emmett turned off my ipod and handed it back to me while putting away his speakers. The coach stood up in the front of the bus and faced us for our pre-game chat. "You guys have worked really hard this season-it's been the best I've ever seen. I just want you all to know whatever happens out there-win or lose-we're still a team," Coach said.

"A kick ass team!" Emmett added, making everyone laugh.

"Alright, are you guys ready?" Coach asked.

"Yeah!" the bus shouted.

"Ready to win?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" we all shouted.

"Who are we?"

"Spartans!"

"Who are we?"

"Spartans!"

"Go, go, go!" he said waving us all off the bus. We all stood up and ran from the bus to the dug out as our team cheered.

Alice and Rosalie ran over to stand on the other side of the fence. "Am I going insane or did I hear the sound of 'Peanut Butter Jelly Time' coming from the bus a moment ago?" Alice asked.

I grinned. "You're insane," I answered smirking.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You better watch yourself or your precious little bat might just make a visit to the junk yard," she threatened.

I gasped. "You wouldn't dare," I muttered.

"Wouldn't I?" she asked with a smirk.

I pretended to look thoughtful then smirked. "You would but you don't know what kind of bat I have," I said.

She kept a good poker face but I could see the doubt in her eyes. "But I do have my connections," she said with a grin forming on her face.

I smirked. _So she thought_…I turned around to face the team in the dug out. "Alice is threatening to scrap the Freak, watch it like a hawk," I said, they laughed and nodded.

I turned back around to see Alice scowling at me. "Fine, then I'll just have my fun tomorrow at the dance," she said before turning away, dragging a laughing Rosalie behind her.

My eyes widened. "Alice! Alice, don't you dare do anything I wouldn't," I yelled at her retreating figure. I saw her shaking with laughter and shook my head at her.

"Swan, Cullen. Let's go," Coach said walking onto the field towards the ump and the coach and captains of the other team.

"I want a clean game alright?" the ref said after his usual speech and blah, blah, blah. We all nodded.

I shook hands with Jake and Paul, as we smiled deviously at each other. "May the best team win," I said as they shook Edward's hand.

"I believe the correct saying is 'may the best _man_ win,'" Paul corrected with a smirk.

"Oh, but you see, that term won't apply to the outcome of _this _game," I said, my smirk matching his. He stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed as we walked back to the dug out.

9TH INNING!! **(Sorry for anyone who wants a play-by-play but…I'm kind of lazy and just wanted to get to the point…but with some twists)**

I was staring down the batter from behind Edward as he wound up for the pitch. I didn't know who was up on the other team at the moment and I didn't care. All I knew was that this ball…was _mine_.

"Strike!" the umpire yelled as the ball smacked into Emmett's glove. The rest of the guys on the team gave encouraging comments to Edward but I just nodded in approval. I was too focused to talk unless I needed too.

I saw Emmett give Edward the curve ball sign and saw Edward slightly nod in return. I watched as the ball curved in toward the batter and saw him swing at it, the ball just tipping the topside of the barrel.

I followed it as it went high up in the air. It was coming straight down between Edward and I. "Got it! Got it! Got it!" I yelled as I positioned myself directly underneath the ball, glove barely an inch in front of my nose. It landed directly in my glove as the crowd cheered. That was there third out and we were tied. 7-7

If we didn't get at least one run, we would get an extra inning added on.

We hustled back to the pit **(dug out. Whatever you like to call it)** and gathered around our coach. "Nice job. All we need is one run to end this game-and even if we don't get that we have another chance so just relax. Okay?" he said. We all nodded.

"Bella, you're up first," Coach said. I nodded and put on my helmet. I grabbed the Freak and approached the base. I took my stance and stared down Jared. He was a really good friend but this was a game and he was intimidated.

He wound up and flung the ball at Quil. My bat sliced through the air and hit the ball squarely. It flew in the outfield as I ran and landed about three yards from the fence. I got the double as the crowd cheered.

"You're up Edward," I heard coach say giving him a slap on the back. I watched as Edward tucked a helmet on his head and grabbed a bat. He approached home plate and took two practice swings before taking up his stance.

I watched closely as Jared wound up and slung the ball at Quil-their catcher. The bat sliced through the air but slid right under the ball. I watched with my eyes focused on the ball as Quil threw the ball back to Jared and the umpire yelled, "strike!"

I glanced at Coach who was standing at the third base. He touched the bill of his hat, his ear, and then the bill of his hat again. I had to steal. I nodded and refocused on Jared who was winding up.

He threw the ball and I bolted forward as it left his hand. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward let the ball fly passed him. Quil caught it and fired the ball at the third basemen-who, oddly enough, I didn't recognize from La Push.

I slid into base but a pain ripped through my leg as I slid and I cried out, choking on the dust that swirled around me. My leg was burning like fire and I had no idea what had just happen but I knew one thing: I wasn't moving until I found out whether or not I was safe.

The dust cleared slightly but my vision was blurry. "Safe!" I heard him yell.

I moved my leg to get up but pain shot through it. I cried out and looked at my leg. Oh my God. My pants were ripped up the calf of my leg and I could see blood soaking the black material. "Coach!" I gasped, leaning forward to grip my leg after ripping off my helmet. He looked down at me and his smile vanished.

"Bella!" heard several teammates and friends call out at once as they realized what happened. My team swarmed me, not listening to the refs as they called for the teams to stay put.

"Greg, get off the field!" I heard the other team's coach yell.

Edward reached down and carefully pulled me up. "Are you alright Bella?" he asked.

I just locked my jaw and shook my head. I am _not_ going to show _anyone _how much this hurts. I looked down at my leg again and I instantly realized exactly what happened. I guess I didn't put two and two together in the haze of my pain. That prick cleated me!

Emmett and Edward helped me down to the bench and Carlisle and Edward were at my side in an instant. Carlisle gently rolled up my pant leg but it still stung like mad and I hissed in pain. Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

I could make out yelling in the background-coaches, refs, players, and even the crowd. Some of them were arguing that La Push should forfeit and the others were saying that we should continue the game as is. Personally, I didn't want to win by default.

I gritted my teeth and squeezed Edward's hand as Carlisle bandaged my leg. "You're lucky Bella," he said. "Any deeper and you would've needed stitches," he said as he carefully rolled down my pant leg.

I breathed a sigh of relief. At least I don't need any stitches. Carlisle stood up just as the coach walked quickly into our dug out. He pushed through the crowd of boys gathered around me. "How are you doing kid?" he asked looking at my bandaged leg.

"I'm alright, but I definitely won't be able to go back out there," I muttered.

Charlie was suddenly standing right in front of me. "Are you okay? What happened?" he asked quickly.

"I'm fine Dad, I'm fine," I assured him quickly. "Go back out there and watch. Carlisle already bandaged me up, there's nothing I can do now," I said.

He nodded, trying not to show my just how worried he actually was. To be honest, we were both pretty uncomfortable with all the mushy stuff. He squeezed my shoulder and left the dug out. "So, what's going to happen now?" I asked.

"The ref said it was fair if you decide. La Push can forfeit or we can continue the game as is," Coach said. I could tell he was completely undecided which he would pick. Look like pansies and win, or risk losing to keep some of our dignity.

"Play. We came this far and I am _not_ going to let us lose by default," I said sternly. The guys smiled at me and I looked at Edward. "You're still up," I told him as everyone else got ready and the coach went to tell the ref the final decision.

He gave me a long look and I stared straight back into his clear green eyes. He looked down and stood up, letting go of my hand that I forgot he was holding. When he was gone it felt like something was missing…and that kind of scarred me.

"You alright Bella?" Emmett asked sitting down next to me, keeping a careful distance from my leg that was propped up on the bench.

"I'm alright, who's running for me?" I asked suddenly.

"Jasper. You wouldn't believe what you just missed," he said grinning. "All of your La Push friends almost killed their own teammate! It was hilarious watching him run. I mean, I was kind of upset because I didn't get a punch but I would probably be kicked off the team like he was…," Emmett said.

"He got kicked off the team?" I asked incredulously. I've seen other people cleat someone but I didn't think any of them got kicked off the team-it was probably an accident anyway.

"Yeah, I guess this isn't the first time he's done it and their coach is done with him," Emmett said. I nodded absently. I wonder if anyone got hurt worse than I did…

I watched as Edward slowly approached home plate for the second time this inning. He took his stance and stared down Jared. At that point, everything that had just happened was forgotten. I was Edward, Jared, the bat, and the ball. This could be it…

Jared wound up again, the ball sliding right through the middle of the plate. Edward swung hard and the ball cracked against the bat. He dropped it and bolted to the bases. I watched the ball soar through the air. Over second, over center field, and over the fence!

I jumped up despite the pain as Jasper touched home and Edward flew around the other bases. Our team ran out of the dug out, me in the back until Emmett swung me up in his arms and ran me out and onto the field. He set me down just as Edward touched home and the crowd swarmed the field.

I was grinning like mad, just soaking in the moment when Edward was suddenly in front of me. "You did it Edward! You won the game!" I said happily. He didn't say anything, just pulled me into a tight hug that sent tingles through my entire body.

He pulled back and his eyes were scorching. He leaned in closer and he kissed me. Just a soft one, lips brushed against my lips. He pulled back just as suddenly as he stepped in-his eyes wide.

Of course, my eyes were wide too-just not his deer-in-the-headlights-what-have-I-just-done expression of shock. Mine was more of a happy shock, but I'm not too sure what I looked like on the outside because he took a step back and said, "I'm…sorry," he mumbled before disappearing in the crowd.

I just stood there, frozen to my spot. I can't believe that just happened-but what I really can't believe is that it felt right. It _was_ right. And then he walked away…

**I'm getting to the next chapter right now. Don't worry, next chapter will be some MAJOR EXB stuff…yay! Enjoy….**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**If you haven't, check out my other stories. There is a little contest in Camp Cullen too. It's on the last chapter…woot woot!**

**Can someone please explain to me some stuff about the Twilight Awards? It would be very appreciated since I started writing in about…October?? Something like that. Thanks!**


	9. Prepare For Revenge

**Here's your next chapter…**

**I still don't own anything. I've called Stephenie Meyer like, fifty times and she won't give me Twilight. I even offered her my entire piggy bank…*sniff sniff***

Chapter 9—Prepare For Revenge

The bus ride home was pretty awkward. For me. All I could think about was that kiss…why did Edward leave? Did he not _mean_ to do that?

He was sitting at the very front of the bus and I was sitting in the very back. Everyone was celebrated and passing around our rediculously large trophy but I was silent, and I'm pretty sure Edward was too.

"What's up with you Bella? Is it your leg? Do you need some more ice?" Emmett asked suddenly, sounding worried.

"I'm fine Emmett," I assured him quickly.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" he asked carefully.

I pursed my lips, contemplating whether or not I could tell him. "Just thinking I guess," I said shrugging. Nope. Couldn't tell him. Too girly.

"Okay," he said, but I could tell he didn't believe me. He did cover up his disbelief pretty good because two seconds later he yelled, "Wooo!! We did it!" Our whole bus whooped and I laughed. At least I can rely on one thing…

NEXT DAY

"Stop moving Bella, I'm going to burn your head," Alice said as she attacked me with a curling iron. I sighed and sat still. This is torture. Almost as much as the torture that has been being in the same house as Edward for _hours_ and not talking to him-not even being able to make eye contact. I've finally decided how I was feeling about him at the moment. I was mad.

"What is up with you today Bella, you've been acting so weird," Rosalie said as she did something to my face.

I sighed. I could tell them, right? "Guys, I need some help," I said. They immediately stopped what they were and sat down on the bed across from me. I closed my eyes and told them everything that happened. They were silent through the entire thing. I opened my eyes to see their expressions were a mix of: surprise, anger, and happiness.

"That idiot!" Alice said. "He finally makes a move and he freaks and runs away!" she exclaimed. Rosalie just shook her head.

"What do you guys mean?" I asked.

Rosalie and Alice rolled their eyes. "It is so obvious you two like each other-a lot-but you both have been too chicken to do anything. Edward really likes you Bella," Rosalie said certainly. "He is just scared. He wants everything to perfect in his life. He wants a baseball scholarship, then go to medical school, then get a nice fancy job, and all that. He just doesn't realize the most important step he's skipping…_you._"

"Me?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes Bella, you," Alice confirmed. I just sat there, shocked out of my mind. Is that really why he avoids me all the time? So he doesn't get too close and forgets about his goals or gets too distracted to meet them?

I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand. "So…what do I do now?" I asked them.

"Go to the dance, look kick ass, and hope for the best," Rosalie said with a devious smile.

I gave them a wide eyed look as the got off the bed and slowly approached me. "What are you guys doing?" I asked, truly frightened now.

They both smiled evil smiles. "We were going to make you look good tonight…but now," Alice said, her smile going wider. "You are going to look _fabulous_," she said. Her grin turned into a smirk. "Prepare for revenge." Oh shit.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

EPOV

I can't believe I did that. I actually kissed her. I had been thinking about it for a while but I still can't believe I actually did it.

I remember how I felt when I looked at her afterwards and her eyes were wide with shock. I just couldn't help it…I had to get away. I was so embarassed I did that-that she would be angry at me for doing it. Judging by her reaction I'm sure she'll never want to talk to me again. I'm such an idiot.

There was a sudden pounding on my door. "Who is it?" I asked, sitting up on my bed.

"It's your most favoritest brother in the world!" Emmett shouted from the other side of the door.

"Come in," I sighed. He stepped in and gave me a hard look. I looked at him in obvious confusion. What was with this sudden change of attitude?

EMPOV:

"Edward," I said sitting down on his desk chair. "We need to talk," I said.

"About what?" he asked completely confused.

"I saw what happened yesterday," I said. He gave me a confused and I sighed. "After the game," I added significantly. His eyes widened and I knew he understood what I meant. "Why did you do it?" I asked. I thought he liked her-I really did. But then when he walked away and I saw Bella's crumpled reaction…I was so _mad. _

"I don't know Emmett, I guess I just wasn't thinking," he said looking down at his hands.

"Well next time, you should really think things through. Bella is like my little sister, and I don't care if _you're_ my brother too, I _will_ hurt you," I threatened. She really is like my little sister and I care about her a lot. She seemed so miserable on the bus ride back…

"Don't worry, I won't do it again," he assured me.

I just shook my head at him. "I thought you liked her Edward," I sighed.

His head snapped up and he gave me a confused me a confused look. "I _do_ like her-that's why I did it," he said.

I furrowed my eye brows. "Well you have a hell of a way of showing it. How could you just walk away like that? Like you made the biggest mistake of your life?" I almost yelled at him.

"What? What are you talking about Emmett?" he asked.

I stared at him incredulously. "Are you kidding me? You kissed her and ran away! You didn't see how sad she looked on the bus ride back-she looked like a kicked dog," I said.

"Wait," Edward said. "I thought she didn't want me to kiss her-that's why I left. I thought she was angry at me," he said.

My eyes widened. _What now?_ "Edward, you are such an idiot!" I exclaimed. "Have you been _listening_ to anyone lately? Bella _does_ like you she just thinks _you_ don't like _her_," I explained.

His eyes widened. "Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes you retard! I can't believe you just ruined it like that!" I said incredulously. I am glad that he didn't just kiss her though, that definitely takes a load off but now we have some other problems…

"What am I going to do now? She's going to the dance with _Tyler_," he said sneering his name. Yep. He definitely likes her. He is _so _jealous.

I grinned wickedly. "I have an idea," I said with a glint in my eye. This is going to be fun…

**Dance in next chapter, I just wanted to get out how they are feeling and the requested Emmett's POV. Hope you liked it, REVIEW!**


	10. Piece of Pie

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! I've had 6 games this week so I couldn't exactly update anything but HAZAH! Now I can. Hope you enjoy.**

**My quest to take over the world of Twilight has, sadly, made no progress…**

Chapter 10—Piece of Pie

EPOV:

"Jeez, calm down Edward," Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry," I said, how would he act if he was about to attempt to get a girl armed with a bat to forgive him after he was an ass?

"Just relax and Jasper and I will take care of Crowley," Emmett said easily.

"But what do I _say_?" I asked.

"Just tell her the truth," Jasper suggested.

"You want him to tell Bella that he's an idiot? Okay, if you're sure it'll work…," Emmett trailed off as I glared.

I didn't really get a chance to say anything because Esme suddenly ran down the stairs, dragging Carlisle close behind her. "Where's the fire?" Jasper asked from his spot on the couch.

Esme didn't answer, she just frantically waved the camera at him. Mom's.

We all stood up as we heard the distinct clacking of heals at the top of the stairs. Alice came down stairs in a long purple gown that had a cut on on the right side exposing her leg. I glanced at Emmett just as he glanced at me and I knew between him, Jasper, and I that no one will do anthing stupid tonight.

Next down was Rosalie in a long, tight fitting red dress that had Emmett drooling instantly.

Behind Rosalie was Bella. My jaw hit the floor and my eyes bugged out of my head. A flash temporarily blinded me and I scowled at Esme.

She smiled innocently. "That's a keeper," she said as she looked at the picture.

I growled and looked back up at Bella. She was wearing a floor length icy blue dress that got all flowy and drapy at the bottom **(Pic on profile)**. He mahogony hair was curled around her face and this had to be the first time I had ever seen her wear a trace of make up. She looked incredible-but not really all that happy.

I knew exactly who caused that reaction-and not just because Emmett kept kicking me in the shin. Hard.

"Idiot," he mumbled.

"I thought you weren't mad at me anymore," I muttered as the girls carefully descended the stairs.

"I'm not, I was just stating a fact," he muttered back smugly.

"Are you all ready for pictures?" Esme asked.

"We're going to take pictures after the dance," Alice said as she walked over to Jasper.

"Why?" Carlisle asked, just as confused as the rest of us.

"Because everyone takes pictures before dances, I want this to be different," she said shrugging.

Esme looked confused but shrugged anyway and gave all the girls careful hugs.

"Limo's waiting outside," Calisle said coming back from the door.

"Wait. Where's that Crowley boy?" Esme asked. Oh yeah, why isn't _he_ here?

"He's meeting me at the dance," Bella sighed.

"Well, why didn't he come here so you all could go together?" she asked.

"I told him we were having Mexican food for dinner before the dance," she said looking pointedly at Emmett. _Oh._

"But we didn't-_oh_, I see," Esme said looking at Emmett and crinkling up her nose. "Well, I hope you all have fun," she said pulling open the door.

We all quickly walked outside and hurried to the limo. Bella stopped and eyed the space between the ground and the door skeptically. Jasper kicked the back of my shoe. Why does everyone keep kicking me today?!

I nervously stepped forward and offered Bella my hand. "Here, let me help you," I said.

She hesitantly took my hand and I tried to ignore the buzzing feeling as I helped her up. "Thanks," she said as I reluctantly let go of her hand and she disapeared inside.

I sighed and followed her in, everyone else close behing.

The girls all ended up on one side of the limo and us guys across from them, then came the awkward silence…

"_So_…," Emmett said, just to brake the silence. "How does your leg feel Bella?" he asked once he found something to say.

"It still kind of stings but I've got pain killers," she said before lifting up the material of her dress and exposing the 8 in. scratches on her leg. They were pretty much scabbed up already and they were starting to bruise around the edges. Just seeing them made me want hit that guy.

"It's a good thing you got such a long dress, it would have sucked if you see that," Alice said as Bella dropped the hem of her dress.

"Hey, my battle wound is cool-I hope it scars," she said smiling.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"So whenever I look at it I'll remember the time that the Spartans won state," she said.

"_Ohh_, I want a scar from the championship game too," Emmett whined.

"You can get one next year," Bella comforted.

"Oh yeah, I'm a junior. Sweet," Emmett said just as the limo came to a stop. **(If I said they all weren't juniors, I was lying. Sorry.)**

We all filed out of the limo and I got to help out again-I was kind of disapointed that she completely avoided any eye contact with me but I don't exactly blame her. I am such an idiot.

As we walked toward the door Emmett and Jasper dropped back to walk in step with me. "Whatever it takes, Edward," Jasper murmured to me.

"Yeah, don't worry about Tyler, I've got plans for him," Emmett said grinnning. Here we go…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

BPOV

"Whoa," I said as I looked at myself in the mirror. I turned back to Rosalie and Alice who were standing smugly in their dressed behind me. "Are you guys wizards?" I asked half joking. _Half._

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "It's not like it was that hard-you're barely wearing any make up," she said .

"Thanks guys," I said sincerely.

"It's no problem-Edward deserves to suffer," Alice said with a scowl on her face.

Rosalie glanced at Alice's alarm clock. "Let's go," she said walking towards the door. She went down first, followed by Alice, with me trailing close behind. My eyes instantly landed on Edward, who looked impossibly gorgeous in his sleek tux. Damn him.

I had to fight myself not to burst out laughing when I caught sight of everyone's expressions. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all wore identical expressions as they caught sight of me. Their eyes were wide and mouths hanging open.

I glanced at Rose and Alice, who wer smiling smugly at their reactions. I saw a flash of a camera and turned just in time kto see Esme pointing the camera at all three of them. They snapped out of it and glared, not happy with being caught staring.

"That's a keeper," Esme said as she looked at the screen.

I descended the stairs and walked over to stand next to Alice and Rose. "See how good you look? You made three teenage boys drool over you," Alice murmured.

"A piece of pie could do that," I rolled my eyes.

"Are you ready for pictures?" Esme asked.

"We're going to wait until after the dance to take pictures," Alice said as she walked over to Jasper.

"Why?" Carlisle asked. I would like to know the same thing.

"Because everyone takes pictures before dances, I want this to be different," Alice said shrugging innocently. But I had a feeling that this wasn't innocent at all.

Esme shrugged and gave us all hugs. "Limo's waiting outside," Carlisle said coming back from the door. _Limo_?! I didn't help pay for a limo! _Alice_.

"Wait. Where's that Crowley boy?" Esme asked.

"He's meeting me at the dance," I sighed in irritation. I didn't want to spend any more time with him than I had to already.

"Why didn't he come here so you could all go together?" she asked.

"Because I told him we were having Mexican food for dinner," I said looking pointedly at Emmett who grinned back innocently. Once I told Tyler about the food he immediately agreed to meet me there. Everyone on our entire team knew exactly what happened when you combine Emmett, six bean burritos, and hot sauce. *Shudder*

"But we didn't-_oh,_ I see," she said glancing at Emmett and crinkling up her nose. _See? _His own Mother. "Well I hope you all have fun," she said pulling open the door.

Rosalie caught up to me as we walked outside. "Let him help you in," she whispered.

I snorted. "I can get in just fine-even _with_ these death-trap heals and a mutalated leg," I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Just do it," she whispered before dropping back.

I paused at the door. I was trying to picture exactly what Rose would do if I got in on my own anyway when Edward said, "here, let me help you."

I took his hand without really looking at him. I climbed in and quickly thanked him before sitting down.

"_So_…," Emmett asked, breaking the silence that had settled in the limo. "How's your leg feeling Bella?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"It stings a little but I have pain killers," I told him before lifting up my dress a bit so they cout see the scratches that drove me insane as I tried to sleep last night.

"I'm so glad you got a long dress, it would suck if that was showing the entire dance," Alice grimaced as I let the hem of my dress fall bck down.

"I like my battle wound," I defended. "I hope it scars," I added. That would be so cool.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"So I can always remember the time the Spartans won state," I said with a grin.

"_Ohh_," Emmett whined. "I want a scar from our championship game too," he pouted.

"You can get one next year," I told him confidently.

"Oh yeah, I'm a junior. Sweet," he said as the limo pulled up in front of the school. We all filed out and I tried to _really_ hard not to look at Edward as he helped me out again.

But I _so _failed. Not that he noticed though, he looked away just as I looked at him. How convenient.

I walked in between Alice as Rose as we headed to the school. When we walked into the gym I stopped I stopped. _This _is what a dance looked like? "Cool huh?" Emmett asked coming up from behind me.

"It's crepe paper and a stobe light," I said rolling my eyes. Alice was so wrong: I would definitely rather have a movie night.

"Come on Bella, let's dance," Rose said pulling me away from the door and into the sea of student.

We danced and danced and danced. Emmett and Jasper danced with us for a while but then they left and I had no idea _where_ Edward was but I really didn't care-it was still _really _awkward. After about twenty more minutes of dancing with the girls I realized something;_ where the fuck was Tyler?_ It's not that I _wanted_ him to follow my around the entire time but I didn't want to be _stood up_!

"Uh, guys? Have you seen Tyler?" I asked.

They stopped dancing and looked at me. "He did _not_!" Alice gasped.

"That prick!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Come on, let's go find the boys," she said before leading us to a table where we found the boys.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked when he saw our expressions.

"That ass stood Bella up!" Rose fumed. She was _pissed._ This is so not my day.

The boys all looked at each other but I couldn't really see their expressions in the dark. "Do you want me to kick his ass on Monday?" Emmett asked hopefuly.

"You know what? I don't reallky give a shit anymore. Dances are stupid," I said before walking back into the crowd and to the back door.

I sat down on the bench just outside the door. What is up with me and boy trouble lately? First Edward now Tyler? There must be some kind of natural boy repelant that I have.

"Hey," Mike said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere and sitting down next to me. "Who are you here with?" he asked.

"Tyler," I said. Well, sort of.

"Really?" he asked sounding surprised. "I thought he was taking Bella," he muttered.

My jaw dropped. What?! "Mike! I _am_ Bella!," I exclaimed.

"What?! Bella?!" he spluttered, his eyes widening as his jaw dropped. "Whoa," he said as his eyes raked over my face appearance. "You look…wow. Do you want to dance?" he asked hopefully.

You have _got_ to be kidding me.

"No, I'm going to go for a walk," I sighed as I stood up. Mike jumped to his feet.

"Do you want some company," he asked giving me this creepy look. He better not be thinking what I think he's thinking.

"No," I said before swifty walking away. This is not my week.

**I am writing the next chapter right now so give me 45 mintes-an hour? Something like that. REVIEW AND I MAY TYPE FASTER! **

**SPECIAL SURPRISE AT END OF NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!**


	11. Missing Pants

**Here you go…**

**I don't own anything. Dang it.**

Chapter 11—Missing Pants

EPOV

"Do you want me to kick his ass on Monday?" Emmett asked hopefully. I rolled my eyes. After what just happened, I'm sure Tyler will be avoiding Emmett like the plague.

"You know what?" Bella asked with an edge in her voice. "I don't really give a shit anymore. Dances are stupid," she said before storming away. This is all my fault.

"This is all _your_ fault!" Alice accused as she glared at me.

"It's hard being rejected once, but twice-by two different guys?! That's horrible and none of you are making it any better!" Rosalie exploded.

"I never rejecter her! I thought she rejected _me_!" I exclaimed exasperatedly. I am _so_ tired of expalining that to people.

"What?!" Alice and Rose yelled at the same time.

"I love her!" I yelled just as the music stopped. Everyone within a ten foot radius turned to look at me and I glared until they all looked away.

"Then go get her," jasper said.

I didn't even reply. I pushed through everyonne and made my way to the back door. I know exaactly where she went…

BPOV

I took off those stupid heals and walked quickly towards the badeball field-the only place I can every be truly happy and confident without having to worry about anything at all.

I stood on home plate, images of games flashing through my head like a silent movie. I remembered all of the 'girl time' I had with Alice and Rose and how cool It is to have Emmett and Jasper acting like big brothers. Sure, Edward doesn't like me as much as I like him but I have family and real friends now. Maybe my life isn't as lame as I thought but it still did feel like something was missing.

"Bella?" I whipped around at the sound of his voice. He was running toward me and I didn't say anything as he stopped right in front of me, his eyes burning into mine as he said, "I just wanted you to know-" but he never finished his sentence because his lips were kind of busy. To be perfectly honest…mine were a little busy too.

When we pulled away we were both breathing hard. He leaned his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry I walked away before. I thoughtyou didn't want-"

I interrupted him by giving him a quick kiss. "It's okay-let's just get back in there," I said when I realized how cold it was getting.

He warpped his arm around me and pulled me close. When we walked in the dance it was in full swing, music blasting. "What do we do now?!" I asked Edward over the music.

"Can we go and talk to Emmett really quick?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"So he doesn't kill me for hurting you again," he said smiling slightly.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, let's go."

He grabbed my hand and lead me bck through the crowd and to the table. At our aproach, they exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"Took you long enough," Rose muttered.

"I told you my plan would work," Alice said triumphantly. "All because of me you two are together," she said smiling smugly.

"You are _so_ not taking credit ofr this," Emmett said glaring at Alice. "_I _was the one who got rid of Tyler," he said.

Mine, Alice's, and Rosalie's eyes widened. "You did _what_?!" I asked. I thought I was stood up for _nothing_?

"I didn't really-" Emmett began, but was interrupted by a yell of "Bella!"

We all turned around to the dance floor just as the crowd parted and Tyler came running through it, toward me. Oh wow.

He still had on his tux jacket…but not the pants. Have I ever mention how attractice Spongebob boxers were? No? Good.

And sadly, it _so_ doesn't end there. He had-I'm guessing permanent marker-Harry Potter glasses and lightning bolt drawn on his face. He also had shreds of duct tape stuck _all_ over his body.

"I'm so sorry I was late Bella," he said apologetically. I wasn't actually mad at _him_-it was more Emmett-until I heard his next sentece. "You're not going to break up with me, are you?"

My jaw dropped. I was _not_ his girlfriend! "No Tyler, I'm not," I said coolly as I took a step toward him.

He sighed in relief. "Good."

"That's because we were never dating!" I yelled.

"Yes we were!" he exclaimed through his shock.

"Tyler, Tyler, Tyler," Emmett tsked as he, Jasper, and Edward stepped in front of me. "You know what helps to take the pain away from rejection?" he asked in a scarily pleasant tone. "By putting the pain somewhere _else_," he said. I could practically see the smirk on his face.

Tyler's eyes widened kand he took a step back. Jasper did one of those fake lunges at him and he jumped back before bolting. Everyone who was watching burst out laughing.

"What did you _do_ to him?" I asked once I stopped laughing. I really did feel kind of bad but I am _not_ his girlfriend, nor have I ever been.

"I duct tapped him to the goal post on the football field," Emmett said smugly.

"What happened to his pants?" Rosalie asked. Good questio.

Emmett's brows furrowed. "You know, I have no idea," he said in confusion.

Silence.

We all burst out laughing. Suddenly Emmett gasped with his eyes growing wide. "Oh my God! I almost forgot!" he exclaimed before running into the crowd while singing the Batman theme song.

"What did he forget?" Jasper asked.

"I have no idea," Edward said pulling me closer. I leaned against him.

The must stopped and we all turned to look at the DJ's platform. Oh jeez.

"Alright guys," Emmett's voice boomed over the speakers. "This song is dedicated to Bella Swan and Edward Cullen-we wouldn't have won without our fearless captiains!" he said. Everyone cheered and Edward and I smiled at eachother.

And then…

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME, PEANUTE BUTTER JELLY TIME, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!"

**This is NOT the last chapter. I will update asap-hopefully today. And my important question is….**

**ARE THE SPARTANS GOOD ENOUGH TO WIN NATIONALS??**


	12. Big Head

**Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time! Sorry!!!! Anyway, here's your new chapter…I don't own anything. **

Chapter 12--Big Head

EPILOGUE BPOV

The rest of the dance was great. I really had a good time-how couldn't I when Edward was with me the whole time? Oh yes, and Edward and I now have an official song-as declared by Emmett. Peanut Butter Jelly Time. What a surprise.

I also get why Alice had us hold off on pictures-she wanted Edward and I to get ours taken together. How evil. On the plus side, you should've seen Esme and Carlisle's faces when Edward and I walked in hand in hand. Esme looked so happy she could explode and Carlisle looked like he thought he'd slept through and entire year or something. It was pretty funny.

Now it's one week later, at the spring sports banquet. I'm sitting a table with Charlie, the Hales, and the Cullens. It's pretty crowded but I wouldn't have it any other way.

I watched as Coach L walked up to the podium and began talking about our season. "This season was definitely the best Forks has had in a long time. We also had a rather surprising new player," he said, looking directly at me along with everybody else. "The first female player our baseball team has ever had, Bella Swan," he said.

The entire room immediately burst into applause-Emmett whooping excitedly and swinging his cloth napkin over his head. I laughed and looked down. "We definitely couldn't have gone as far as we did without her and our other captain; Edward Cullen," he said. More cheering and applause for Edward of course. 

"Over all, this team has worked harder than I have ever seen a team work in all my years of coaching here and they definitely deserved the title as Washington State Champions," he said. "And now, I would like to bring up Emmett Cullen for the awards," he said.

Emmett stood up and walked purposefully toward the podium. He cleared his throat dramatically and spoke into the microphone. "I'm pretty sure most of you remember the party that was held after the championship game, right?" he asked, wriggling his eyebrow as everything clapped and cheered. I remembered it but I definitely didn't have fun. I was still sulking over Edward then. "Well, if you were there you would've seen the voting table that was set up in the hall-open to both the team and everyone else," he said.

"Well, our first award is for Rookie of the Year which goes to: Ben Cheney," he said, pulling out a plaque from under the podium. I clapped along with everyone else-I totally voted for Ben after I found out he was a rookie. I actually thought he had been playing for a while.

"Our next award is The Slider's Award. This award is for that guy-or girl-who makes impossible steals and is willing to get down and dirty for a base," Emmett said. "Edward Cullen!" 

I smiled happily at Edward and gave him a kiss on the cheek as he stood up to go get a trophy with a person sliding on top. When he sat back down Emmett started talking again. "And this trophy goes to the Best Home Run," he said, taking out another trophy. "It goes out to…me! Mwahahaha!" he said, cackling dramatically after reading his little note card. I laughed as he pumped it over his head. Oh Emmett. 

"And our last award for MVP," he said pausing dramatically. "None other than Miss Isabella Swan!" he said and everyone cheered loudly.

I blinked in surprise. Me? "Go on," Edward coaxed, giving me a little push. I stood up and slowly walked toward the podium. MVP? How the hell did that happen? I don't even remember seeing…

Wait a second.

"Here you go," Emmett said, giving me a hug and handing me the plaque. 

"Hold on second," I said. Everyone quieted down and looked at me curiously. "I don't even remember voting for MVP," I said. There was no MVP ballad at the voting thing.

"That's because you weren't there when we voted," Emmett said with a smug smile.

"Well, why wasn't I there?" I asked.

"Because Carlisle was checking your leg or something," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Why didn't you wait until I was back?" I asked. It would've been easy. Two minutes.

"Because, it was a unanimous decision, Captain, and we knew you would fight it," he said.

I narrowed my eyes and stuck out my tongue. "Jerk," I muttered.

"But you love me," he sang. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get a big head big brother," I said smiling.

"Do you think it could get bigger?" he asked with wide eyes. I snorted and he laughed at me, pulling me into another hug. "Let's go," he said throwing an arm around my shoulder and guiding me back to the table.

Coach walked back up to the podium and all eyes were back on him. "I have one more announcement before we all start eating," he said. "We have been asked to join the National Baseball Tournament Invitational," he said. My eyes widened and I looked at Edward, stunned. His expression matched mine as everyone broke out into excited whispers. 

"The question is: Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah!" the team automatically shouted.

"Ready to win?" 

"Hell yeah!" 

"Who are we?" 

"Spartans!"

"Who are we?"

"Spartans!"

**I know that was kind of boring but it gives you all a question…do you want a SEQUEL???? Do ya?? **

**Something else: If you want a SEQUEL do you want me to update when I can or write the story and then start updating faster??**

**Another something else: while I'm doing whichever of the above you choose, please check out my other stories. La Push Me Off A Cliff is a new one and if you give it a try, it's pretty hilarious (or at least that's what my friend says) and it would make me unbelievably happy if some more people would read that one. Thanks!**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
